What if Claire was born in the 18th Century?
by Flightsnitch96
Summary: What if Claire was born in the 18th century? What if the story she told Colum was true? What if she already had a son and wasn't travelling through the highlands unprotected?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 _Notes: I wanted to do a story where Claire was a single mom when she met Jamie but the only way I could see that working was if she really was from the 18th century and no matter how stubborn she maybe I don't think she'd travel through the highlands alone with her son with her. So I decided to add in another OC that being Claire's new brother, Christopher plus I thought it would be interesting to see how her brother who has been taking care of his sister and nephew for a while would feel when some stranger suddenly takes over being they protector._

* * *

Claire's POV

My name is Claire, Claire Beauchamp and me, my seven-year-old son, Harry and my brother, Christopher Balfe had been travelling through the highlands for nearly two weeks now, Chris decided we should try to earn a bit of money before we catch a ship to France to meet with my late husband, Frank's relatives just so we didn't show up as beggars and so we had something to fall back on since we weren't sure what our reception would be once we got there. Luckily we managed to earn quite a bit between my abilities as a healer and Chris earning money doing God knows what, his latest get-rich-quick scheme was sword fighting for money by gathering a few people in every village we passed in a circle and announce that he'd bet one pound for anyone who could fight him and win, this would go on raising the bet a pound each time until he felt he'd earned enough to stop for the day before this it was odd work as a blacksmith but we weren't able to always gain access to a smithy for him to use. Chris was a well built young man of four and twenty years of age, who like me had the golden-brown eyes we inherited from our mother but he had also got her straight, dark blonde hair, while I got our father's wild, light brown curls.

Harry on the other hand spent the day either playing with some of the other children we met along the way with me or Chris keeping an eye on him or he insisting on assisting me when I was seeing patients, even at seven years old he was as smart as a whip and already convinced he'd become a healer some day too like me. He looked so much like me with the same light, brown hair but without my curls and we shared the same fair skin he'd hardly inherited anything appearance-wise from Frank apart from his bright blue eyes and he also had a great love for animals.

Chris was finally convinced we pulled together enough money so he bought us two horses, one for him and one for me and Harry to carry us to Inverness to find a ship. He put the rest of the money in a pocket in his cloak to keep it out of sight and also kept his sword with him the whole time, with his cloak draped over it also keeping it hidden. We had been riding for a while when out of nowhere a band of ruffians in masks came upon us and ordered us off the horses.

One of them, obviously the their leader spoke then "Well then want do we ha'e 'ere?."

I quickly pulled Harry towards me, keeping my arm around him in a faint hope that it would protect him. Chris answered them with forced calmness, "Gentlemen, we're just some simple travellers making our way north."

The bandits leader spoke up again pulling out his dirk. "Well then, if ye'd just hand over ye money we'll let ye be on ye way."

Chris slowly looked around to count how many men there were, there were five and all well-armed so he sighed and said "Alright then." He slowly reached into his cloak to get out the bag with our money in it and threw it at one of the men to catch.

"Thank ye sir, pleasure doing business with ye," The man said smiling.

Luckily the men kept their word and all turned to ride off then because like us they properly knew there had been reports of british soldiers in the area so they had no desire to linger and likely left us alive because if they were caught at least they wouldn't get hanged for murder. Unluckily though they also took our horses with them so we now had to walk but at least we knew it wasn't far from Craigh na Dun which was only a couple of miles from Inverness we would just have to worry about earning some more money when we got there.

* * *

We were all a little shaken up by what happened but none to us were hurt and since we weren't carrying anything too valuable once we got over the shock of it we were more or less back to our normal selves and Harry was young enough to think of the whole thing as an exciting story he could tell our relatives in France when we got there. We walked for a while when Harry who had been walking by my side while holding to my hand the whole time started slowing down. I called to Chris to tell him we had to stop for a minute. I then turned and knelt down in front of my son so I could look into his eyes and asked, "Harry, honey are you alright?."

He answered quickly trying to sound tough. "Yes, I'm fine Mamma," I slitted my eyes at him and gave him a sceptical look until he continued on reluctantly with "I'm just a little tired."

"Oh that's okay it's just a little further until we reach the top of Craigh na Dun then we can stop and rest for a bit, but Uncle Chris can give you a piggy-back ride until then if you want?".

Chris spoke up then while also kneeling down but with his back turned to him. "Of course I can, come on hop on."

Harry happily agrred with this suggestion, so we managed to roughly keep up the same pace until we reached the top of the hill where we sat down and to rest like I promised.

We sat there for a while catching our breath and taking in the fresh air when the sound of a gunshot rolled across the land, which caused us all to jump up and look in the direction of the gunshot it couldn't of come from far off. Then we heard more gunshots coming closer to us.

Chris swallowed loudly and said, "Well family, I think this is when we should run."

"Good idea, little brother." I said a little choked

So we ran from where the gunshots came from knowing that whatever was going on we shouldn't be part of it. As we were doing so we ran past a small slope and since I wasn't wearing boots like my brother and son, I slipped on the fresh mud and tumbled down to the bottom of the hill. When I regathered myself and pulled myself upright and on to my feet I looked up the hill to see Chris and Harry still up at the top of the hill I heard the two of them call down to me asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine boys," I answered.

"Good, don't worry Claire, I think I see a path down to you we'll meet you down there."

I waited for abit until I heard the sound of running water and knew there must be a stream nearby I knew it would be while for the boys to come down to me and wanting to wash the mud that got on my face from the fall I followed the sound until I came upon an opening, where sure enough there was a stream but there was someone else there too.

* * *

 _Endnotes: Yes I had Christopher's last name and Claire's maiden name be Balfe after Caitriona Balfe who is the actress who plays Claire in the Outlander TV series._


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Claire's POV

By the stream was a man there in a british army uniform, he looked up when he heard me approaching he was good looking man of about thirty years of age with thick black hair and dark brown eyes but there was something about the way he carried himself that made me feel wary. He spoke then with a quick "Madam".

I replied with, "Officer".

He seemed surprised by my english accent but spoke again quickly with politeness, "I am Captain Jonathan Randall, at your service."

My eyes shot wide open at this information I heard plenty of horror stories about this man throughout the highlands from my patients they called him 'Black Jack Randall' so without thinking I turned to run away but he was faster grabbing me around the waist pulling me towards a large tree and pushing me against it and turning me to face him while I released a loud scream.

He took out his sword and held it towards my neck and hissed, "Who are you?, What are you doing here?.

Having little choice about answering I said angrily, "Claire, Claire Beauchamp and I'm just travelling, now take your bloody hands off me."

"I don't think so." he growled back and took hold of my hair and gave a hard pull making me squirm and close my eyes for a moment.

When I opened them again I saw a small scotsman who seemed to appear out of nowhere and hit Captain Randall over the head knocking him out, just when I saw Chris and Harry enter the clearing, they must have heard my scream from before.

Chris spoke first loudly, clearly confused by the scene in front of him, "Claire, what the hell?!."

But Harry ran towards me hugging me tight around the waist "Ma, are you okay?." he asked worriedly.

"Honey, I'm fine but that officer attacked me and this man stopped him." I said and gesturing at the scotsman as I finished speaking.

But the scotsman quickly commanded attention by speaking loudly in gaelic and beckoning us with his hand clearly telling us to come with him and now. Seeing as how we didn't want to stay here anyway incase Randall woke up and probably have his minions drag us off to God knows where we followed him.

* * *

He brought us to an abandoned cottage and shoved us inside with him to which we were now surrounded by scotsman who must have all been from the same clan since they were all wearing the same colours. One older tough-looking clansman who was obviously in charge came over to the man who brought us here and asked, "Murtagh, why have ye brought these here with ye?."

The first man-who we now knew was named Murtagh-answered back immediately, "Well Dougal, I found 'em with Randall when he were exchangin' some harsh words w'th the lady?.

Dougal then turned to Chris taking him to be the one in charge since he was a man and asked, "Who exactly are ye?.

Chris answered in extreme politeness, "Well sir, my name is Christopher Balfe, this is my sister Claire Beauchamp and her son Henry but we call him Harry."

Dougal 'hmmed' at this introduction and said, "Well, we'll have time to puzzle you lot out later, right now we have to see to Jamie."

He turned then to walk towards the fireplace where I saw a handsome young man with red hair in his early twenties, was sitting on a stool with his arm obviously dislocated, Dougal then gave job of forcing it back to one of the more grungy looking clansman and when he grabbed the young man's arm I rushed forward yelling, "Don't you dare," They all looked up surprised at my outburst but I continued on, "You'll break his arm if you do it like that, you have to get the upper and lower arm in the right position before it can slip safely back into the joint."

Dougal then let me go to him probably out of curiosity more than anything else, I spoke to him then "Jamie is it?," he attempted a smile and gave me a small nod, also noticing just how good-looking this Jamie really was, then I gently but firmly took the young man's arm and asked the man behind him to hold him steady. Harry in his usual fashion moved forward abit closer to watch what I was doing likely making mental notes for future reference. I managed to move Jamie's arm in right position and spoke to him again, "Okay this is the worst part" he gave me another small nod in reply, I then pushed the arm back in with all my strength and heard a loud 'pop' telling me I managed it.

Jamie looked down at his arm shocked and said something in gaelic but then switched to english turning back to look at me, "It doesna hurt anymore."

"It will," I said back "and you'll need a sling," I turned back to Chris and said, "Chris could I borrow your belt please."

"I don't know why you say borrow, you know I'm not going to get it back." he said jokingly while handing me his belt like I asked him to.

Jamie spoke again and said to me "So, I reckon ye've done this before."

"I'm a healer".

I heard Dougal's voice then asking Jamie "Can ye ride lad?."

"Aye."

"Good we're leaving."

"What about them." Jamie asked saving me the job of asking.

"They're comin' with us."

Chris spoke up then, "Now wait a minute why do we have to come?".

"Because I say so." Dougal said ending the argument

* * *

We all made our way out of the cottage it was full dark outside now, with most of the clansmen mounting their horses with Chris, Harry and me huddled together by the door. We were then split up among the clansman with who was riding with who with Chris having to ride with the one called Rupert which neither one was happy about, Harry riding with Murtagh which he didn't mind since he was the man who more or less saved my life and me riding with Jamie. We were all given a hard warning from Dougal to stay close or else, I think just saying 'or else' was for Harry's benefit but we got the message. It was cold night and it just started raining, just before we set off I could feel Jamie shifting about behind me.

"What are you trying to do?." I asked him.

"I'm tryin' to loosen my plaid to spread over us to keep us warm, yer're shivering," he answered concerned. "but I canna do it one-handed can ye reach?."

I did reach over and helped him cover his plaid over us and I did feel a lot warmer.

"Thank you, but I really am fine." I said strangely ashamed to show any sign to weakness to him

"Yer're shakin' so hard it's makin' my teeth rattle." he said a little teasingly.

Then Dougal barked at everyone telling us to get moving so we rode all night leading into the next day until we got to a rock formation that looked like a rooster's tail I remember Chris mentioned something about it once but was too far back in the line of horses to properly see it yet, I quickly asked Jamie "Is this Cocknammon Rock?."

"Aye, why do ye ask?." he asked.

"It's just we heard the army sometimes use this place for ambushes." I said hesitating slightly

At this he flicked the reins to get up front with Dougal to say something to him in gaelic probably what I just told him. Then Dougal turned to look at me and said, "Just how do you know there's an ambush up ahead, lass?."

I turned back to look at Chris who hearing this exchange knew he'd be the one giving an explanation and gave a short wave and Dougal called him and Rupert to come up front and asked him the same question to which he answered, "Once while we were travelling I got into a card game with one of the army's newer recruits who drank too much which in turn made him talk too much, plus it's always helpful to know the places to avoid."

"Well it's a good place for an ambush." Dougal said seeming to accept Christopher's story. We then were spread out and moving slowly keeping an eye out for any movement and when one of them saw the telltale signs of an army coat Harry, me and Chris were thrown off the horses into the bushes and told to stay hidden. They then charged towards the revealed soldiers leaving us alone to which we ran into the trees.

"So dear brother, what do we do now?." I asked Chris when we stopped.

"Well sister dear, with no supplies or means of finding out which way to go and a good chance at least one of those men have tracking skills, so we have about two minutes before one of them finds us." he said in a slightly mocking tone

Harry spoke up then, "Well why don't we just head back, I mean they won't hurt us?."

Then a familiar scottish voice spoke up, "I say the lad's right."

It was Jamie probably come to take us back, I saw his arm was out of his sling with a sword in one hand and there was blood on the left shoulder of his shirt.

"You're hurt." I said stating the obvious

"This lot isna my blood, not much of it anyway, Dougal and the others will be waiting further up the stream we should go."

"We're not going with you." I said defiantly

"Oh, yes you are."

Chris pulled out his sword then and stood in front of me and Harry, Jamie seemed amused by this more than anything else and started parrying with him back and forth it lasted a good five minutes until Jamie managed to knock Chris' sword out of his hand and took it away to his great surprise, I don't think anyone ever beat him before, then he spoke with a slight smugness.

"Well then I suppose that means ye're coming with me."


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

Chapter 3: The Journey

Claire's POV

So Jamie pretty much dragged us back to the rest of the men, or to be more accurate he only dragged me knowing the rest of us would follow. When we got there we were quickly deposited back to our old riding companions with Jamie wincing slightly from using his arm to get back on the horse behind me.

"Serves you right, I told not to move that shoulder now you've probably have torn muscles as well as bruising now." I said to Jamie showing no sympathy.

"Well I didna have much of a choice I can handle a single redcoat with one handed even two but not three."

"How very modest of you to say."

He laughed at that and said, "Aye."

We started off again and it started to turn dark when I felt Jamie slacken and start to shift sideways, I shouted so there'd all hear me.

"Help, stop he's going over!."

We all immediately stopped and Jamie did fall off the horse then. I jumped off after him to look at him it was just a faint, I lifted the part of his shirt where the blood stain was and saw to my horror it was a gunshot.

Harry suddenly appeared at my side, "Ma, what's wrong with him?."

I decided to tell him the truth since I needed to tell the rest of the men anyway. "He's been shot but to looks like the bullets passed through, but I'll need to patch him up," I looked up at the men and asked them "do any of you have any alcohol?" I was quickly handed a flask and looked around at them "I don't suppose you also have some clean cloth?."

They all look between themselves confused by the question. Chris spoke to me then, "Yeah, I'm guessing that's a no."

Anticipating this though I lifted my skirt slightly and tore a few strips of fabric from my petticoats to use. I then took the flask and poured the alcohol over the wound which made Jamie waken and jerk up suddenly, "Welcome back." I said sarcastically.

I forced him to sit up while berated him for not telling me right away that he'd been shot and called Harry towards us to hold my makeshift bandages in place while I tied them. I turned to Harry and said thank you and kissed him on the forehead. I turned back to Jamie and continued berating him.

"You might at least have told me you were shot before you fell off the horse."

"It didna hurt much at the time." he said the corner of his mouth turning upwards.

"Does it hurt now?."

"Aye."

"Good."

This made him laugh while I finished my work and I said to him. "That's about all I can do the rest is up to you."

I then stood up and reached out my hand to help him stand up. He took it and said softly never taking his eyes off me, "Thank ye Sassenach, truly."

I blushed a little under his intense stare and hoped the darkness hid it from him and quickly said, "Well on your horse, soldier."

* * *

The next morning we apparently reached our destination, it was a castle. I got of the horse after Jamie and asked him, "What is this place?."

"It's Castle Leoch, home of the Clan Mackenzie." Jamie answered.

Chris and Harry just came over to stand with me when a large woman came down to greet the returning clansman and seemed extremely happy to see them. When she saw us her smile disappeared and was obviously confused by our presence so Jamie quickly introduced us and she then turned to Harry and walked towards him.

She spoke to him gently said, "Oh poor little lamb, my name's Mrs Fitzgibbons, ye look half-starved."

Harry answered her a little shyly with, "Well I am a little hungry."

"Aww, well let's get ye inside and get ye all somethin' to eat." she turned to Jamie and said, "And off with ye Jamie while I see to this bunch."

I spoke up then before Jamie could leave, "No wait, Jamie was shot I need to redress his wound first, so it doesn't get infected."

Mrs Fitzgibbons was shocked by this statement and then asked, "Ye're be knowin' what to do about that, Mistress Beauchamp?."

Chris actually answered for me saying proudly "My sister is a healer, a great one."

At this information she told us all to come inside and told a servant to take Chris and Harry to get something to eat while she sorted out a room for me to tend to Jamie.

* * *

Mrs Fitzgibbons, who asked me to just call her Mrs Fitz kindly got me everything I needed to tend to Jamie's shoulder but then I saw the scars on his back. I couldn't suppress a slight gasp at the sight of them but then forced myself to quickly return to his injuries not wanting to pry. After a long silence Jamie told me everything about what happened to him from Captain Randall arriving at his home and attacking him and his sister to flogging him at Fort William. When he finished I told him I was sorry for what happened to him.

He then answered with, "Didna fash lass worst things have happened to others."

I gave him a half-smile in answer and seeing him try to move his bad arm I told him to stop and I'd have to strap it onto his side, I was just finished tying the bandage around him when spoke up again, "You're a kind woman with a good touch and I can already see you're a good mother, you're husband's a lucky man."

Sleep deprived and caught off guard by the mention of Frank my eyes filled with tears and I turned my head away embarrassed.

Hearing my sniffles Jamie gently asked sounding concerned, "Mistress, Mistress Beauchamp what's wrong?".

"Nothing," I started a little choked but I managed to recover myself to explain, "You it's just, you took me by surprise when you mentioned my husband".

"Ah, lass is not alive?." He said sounding sorry for asking

"No, he's not alive." I said trying to keep my emotions under control.

Memories suddenly came flooding back of that terrible night and I was unable to hold it in any longer, I just started crying in earnest with my hands covering my face. I quickly felt Jamie putting his one free arm around me, pulling me towards him to cry on his shoulder while saying odd soothing words in gaelic.

When I recovered myself I lifted my head to look into his eyes and I felt my breath come short, I then quickly pulled myself out of his arms and stood up.

So did Jamie and he was still looking at me with a strange look on his face then said with a kind of gentle honesty, "You need not be scared to me or anyone else here as long as I'm with yer.


	4. Chapter 4: The Castle

Chapter 4: The Castle

Claire's POV

The next morning after our arrival at Castle Leoch, me and Chris were called upon to come talk to the Laird, Colum Mackenzie probably to explain who we are and why we were in the area. Harry on the other hand got to go explore the castle a little bit and make friends with the other children around the castle with Mrs Fitz promising to try to keep him out of trouble. After we were dressed and made to look presentable we were led to the Laird's study and found him sitting at his desk waiting for us.

He greeted us with, "Sir, Mistress please sit." gesturing to the two chairs that were set up for us.

Once we were seated he spoke again, "My brother, Dougal informed me that one of his men found ye in some apparent distress?."

"Apparent?." I started but Chris gave me a sharp look which told me to be quiet then Chris spoke up then with his usual calm politeness.

"What my sister meant by that outburst was that yes, we were experiencing some 'trouble' before your brother insisted on escorting us here."

"Well, would ye care to explain who ye both are and where ye were traveling to when ye experienced this 'trouble' in your travels?."

Chris quickly started telling our story, how he came to take care of me and Harry after Frank got sick and promised him he'd look after us when he died, and our plan to go see some of Frank's relatives in France and ask for help setting up a proper home there, and his plan to earn some money here in highlands first with my skills as a healer and him doing odd jobs he could find while travelling, and lastly being ambushed by bandits and having our money and horses stolen.

Colum spoke up at this point in the story, "Why come here though, to the highlands?."

I decided I should answer this question, "Well we knew there aren't many healers in this area so they would be plenty of work here for me and they would be more open-minded about a lady healer."

Colum satisfied with this answer asked another question, "And this 'trouble' ye encountered?."

I also answered this question too since this was more my story, "I got briefly separated from my brother and son when I ran into Captain Randall and when he introduced himself I panicked and I tried to run, I heard of his 'reputation' here from some of my patients, that's when he attacked me."

"I see." Colum said thinking over all this information and looking us over then obviously making some kind of decision spoke again.

"Ye're right about healers being in high demand here, in fact we're in need of one."

Not knowing what to say to this I gave a quick 'hmm' but Chris already put together a response.

"While we appreciate the kind offer but...," Colum interrupted then.

"Save your breath lad, ye and yer family are staying here at least until I can check your story is true."

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth but spoke gentler to ask, "but I would like to ask after some kind of tutor or school for my son, he's missed enough school already."

"Fair enough, my son wee Hamish is about the same age he can share his tutor." Colum suggested.

"That will be fine, thank you Mister Mackenzie."

After we left Colum's office we were walking back downstairs to find Harry, when Chris spoke up.

"Poor Harry, what's the point of being held prisoner in castle if you've got to do school work."

I gave Chris a sarcastic laugh at that and said, "Well I don't think the laird is going to let us leave anytime soon, so we have to come up with a day to day plan for now."

"Fine."

* * *

Chris decided he wanted to look around the castle for a little bit and I made it outside to found Harry playing sword fights with a few other boys but when he saw me, he ran over to me to find out what Colum said.

"Well honey, I think it looks like we're staying here for a while." I informed him

"Really?."

"Really."

"That's great." he said sounding excited

"What?."

"Well I like it here, and it would nice to stay in one place for a while." he said a little shyly and giving me the puppy dog look.

Then a red-headed boy from the group of boys Harry was playing with came over to us.

I bent down and greeted him with, "Hello, I'm Claire, and I see you've met Harry."

"Aye, pleasure to meet ye Mistress, I'm Hamish Mackenzie does Harry have to stop playing now?."

"No, we were just talking you can go back to your game now."

"Thank ye, Mistress."

So the two of them ran back to rejoin their friends as I watched them I thought well at least someone was happy we had to stay but I'm not sure what Chris would agree though.

* * *

Chris POV

I can't believe that man is forcing us to stay here, not that there was anything wrong with this place and at least we had each other but I still did not like being told what to do Claire was like that too, family trait I suppose.

I was wondering around the castle trying to think, when suddenly someone bumped into me, or to be more precise we bumped into each other. It was a young pretty, blonde girl of about sixteen, I quickly apologised to her as she started apologising to me. We both laughed then I started talking again, "Are you alright, miss?."

"I'm fine really."

"I'm Christopher Balfe."

"Laoghaire Mackenzie."

"Laoghaire, that's a pretty name." I said making her giggle

"Excuse me I haveta go."

"Yeah, and I should go find my sister now, but it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure meeting ye too."

I watched her continue on her way and smile back at me, I then smiled back at her and thought maybe staying here wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 _Endnotes: Yes, Laoghaire is going to be nice in this story which might be weird but I always kinda felt sorry for her (I mean up until the whole 'witch trial' thing), I mean she can't have a very nice father if he was going to have her beaten in the hall in front of everyone and Jamie did unintentionally lead her on with that kiss and I always thought if she did have someone who loved her she might have been a better person._


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Day

Chapter 5: The Next Day

 _Notes: Yes, I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter, if anyone has any suggestions you're more than welcome_

* * *

Claire's POV

The next day I decided to find Jamie so I could change his bandages, Colum had ordered Davy Beaton's old surgery to be cleaned but with it being unused for some time, it was probably going to take most of the day for the servants to finish it, so I went to the kitchen to see Mrs Fitz even with just being here one day I already knew she'd know where to find him. When I got to the kitchen Harry was there too, with young Hamish the two of them were already becoming good friends, talking to Mrs Fitz, they were probably looking for something to eat.

"Mrs Fitz," I called to her, "You wouldn't know where I'd find Jamie would you?."

"Aye my dear, Dougal has him helping Old Alec in the stables." she answered.

"Where are the stables?."

Hamish spoke up then, "I'll show ye where it is if ye like."

"Thank you, Hamish."

I thought for a moment and decided to ask Mrs Fitz if she could pack a picnic for me to bring. Jamie was more likely let me tend to him if I brought him something to eat and if the boys were coming they could get their lunch too.

So Hamish led me and Harry up to the stables where we spotted Jamie tending to one of the horses, Harry ran ahead then to see the horses with Hamish following him. Jamie spotted the three of us and turned to greet us, "Mistress, lads, what canna do for ye?."

"Well, these young gentlemen insisted on escorting me here so I could change your bandages in exchange for some lunch, care to join us."

This statement made the boys smile and Jamie gave a small laugh at this and said, "Aye."

* * *

I saw to Jamie's bandages then all of us had a nice meal together until the boys had their fill and Harry went to look at the horses, while Hamish went back to the castle leaving me and Jamie more or less by ourselves. We talked for a while and he told me some more about Fort William and about the fact that there was a price on his head for a murder he didn't commit but he quickly changed the subject afterwards.

"So lass, Alec heard from Colum that you're stayin'."

"Yes, we are apparently."

"Good," he said with honesty, "I'd miss ye already if yer didn't."

I blushed at that, "Well, thank you, I think."

"It's not surprising that Colum would bring ye on as healer here, he's never been one to let an opportunity pass."

"Well I don't really mind staying here for now, I've never had a proper surgery before."

"Well, ye've already proven yeself a fine healer to me and Dougal ye just have to prove it to Colum now, and I know ye will."

He reached out a hand to take mine in his, and give it a gentle squeeze. Then I looked up into his eyes while he looked into mine for a long moment, until we heard a strong male 'ahem'. It was Old Alec looking disapprovingly down at us and said to Jamie.

"Well lad, are done stuffing yer face while the horse run wild, and when will that mare be broken?"

"No sooner from starving myself."

Alec gave him a hard look and walked off, Jamie stood up and so did I while gathering up everything to put back in the basket, he spoke to me then.

"Well, I'd best be returning to work."

"And I'd better go back to castle see if they finished cleaning the surgery so I can make start at sorting out Beaton's old medicines." I informed him and then called to Harry to come with me.

But Harry asked if he could stay here for a bit and watch Jamie work on the horses. I turned to Jamie and said, "Only if Jamie says it's alright."

"Oh, I don't mind," he assured me and then turned to talk to Harry, "So lad, like horses do yer?."

"Yes, sir."

"No 'sir' lad, it's just Jamie and Harry alright?."

"Yes, sir." Harry repeated making Jamie give out a short laugh and I could see the slight teasing smile on Harry's face this time.

I turned to Harry then and said disapprovingly, "Harry, don't be rude."

"Sorry."

Jamie added in with, "Ah, It's fine, I have a feeling him and me are gonna get along just fine."

"Well I'll leave you to it then, Harry I'll see you at dinner, be good." I said to my son adding a little force at the last part.

* * *

When I got back to the castle the surgery was finished being cleaned, so I spent most of the day sorting through the old medicines like I told Jamie I would until dinner. When I entered the hall I saw Chris had already found a seat at the long table with a couple of spaces open for me and Harry so I went over and sat down next to him.

"Evening Chris, how was your day?." I asked genuinely interested

"Good, I actually met the Mackenzie's lawyer today, Ned Gowan." he answered happily

"I didn't know we needed legal advice." I said a little cheekily.

"We don't," he said glowering slightly but continued on, "but you know I was always going to be a lawyer someday and Ned Gowan agreed to bring me on as an apprentice."

"I thought you were eager to be gone from here?." I asked a little shocked

"Well I was, but...um, you see..I," Chris stuttered on until a small female voice from behind us give a small lady-like 'ahem'.

We turned to see a small blonde girl about sixteen years old, Chris then said happily, "Laoghaire hello, it's good to see you again."

"Mister Balfe, it's good to see ye too I just wanted to say hello and meet yer sister." she said shyly but curious.

"Oh of course, Laoghaire this is my sister, Claire Beauchamp," gesturing towards me then gestured towards Laoghaire and continued, "Claire this is Laoghaire Mackenzie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mackenzie." I said then politely, suddenly understanding why my brother wanted to stay here.

We then heard someone calling for her, probably her father.

"Well, I better get back to my family, but it was nice meeting ye."

"You, too."

After she was gone, I gave my brother a wry smile.

"What?." He said like he had no idea why I was smiling at him

"You know, she's at least eight years younger than you?." I said starting out teasing then turning serious

"I do know, so what I like her, she seems sweet and it's not like there are worse age matches made everyday, don't worry I won't do anything stupid."

"Hope not, is that why you've decided to finally make a start on your legal career you think if you start making life for yourself you can get a wife?." I said starting to tease him again.

Before he could answer I saw Jamie enter with Harry, who ran over to me when he saw us and give me a hug, with Jamie following after him. Harry started rambling on about his day while Jamie took the empty seat across from me when Harry started eating his dinner I turned to Jamie and ask him, "I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"Nay trouble at all lass, fine lad ye have here." he said ruffling Harry's hair after making him giggle.

"Well, I'd hope so."

There was silence for awhile as we ate our dinner but Jamie lifted his head to turn to me to ask me, "You got plans tomorrow, Sassenach?."

"Yes actually, now the surgery's more or less set up I think I'll start seeing patients tomorrow." I told him a little disappointed.

"I meant for lunch tomorrow, I thought we could have another picnic?." he asked with a sweet smile

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Chris leaned in close to me to whisper something to me, low enough so Jamie wouldn't hear "Speaking of getting a wife."

I gave him a swift kick to the side of the leg in answer.


	6. Chapter 6: Relationships and Plans

Chapter 6: Relationships and Plans

Claire POV

My first day at the surgery was going well and Harry was assisting me by fetching bandages and various herbs I asked for until it was around noon when Jamie came in, with him holding a picnic basket this time, good thing too I was starving.

"You two ready for something to eat?" he asked us with a charming smile

"Definitely, it's been a busy morning." I answered

* * *

We had a short horse ride of small meadow filled with wildflowers and it was a beautiful day, one of those rare warm days in Scotland. Harry was already off his horse looking around when Jamie came over to my horse to lift me off mine like I weighed nothing when he put me on the ground he kept hold of my waist and looked deep into my eyes until Harry called us over to the perfect picnic spot he found.

So I started laying down the blanket and setting up the food while Jamie was teaching Harry how to play shinty with the sticks and ball he brought with him. It was really sweet watching them play together I think Harry missed having a father. I mean Chris filled in as best he could but he was always more of a big brother to Harry, Chris always insisted that it was a mother's job to parent and uncle's job to spoil which worked well for both of us but I must admit it can be a bit lonely having to do what should be a two person job.

"Sassenach, are ye alright?" Jamie said his voice breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine I was just thinking," I reassured him and gestured to the food set up and said "Well, help yourselves."

We all sat down and had a nice meal together while talking about our respective mornings but after most of the food was gone Harry said he had to get back to the castle.

"Why is that?" I asked him a little confused.

"I promised Hamish I'd go riding with him for a bit after lunch" he explained but I could tell he was lying.

"Well, maybe we should go with you." I said acting serious.

"No!" he yelped but tried again, sounding calmer this time "I mean no you two stay here, together"

I wanted say something else to him but he was already halfway back to his horse. I turned to Jamie who was wearing a knowing smile on his face and slightly shaking his head in the direction Harry left in.

I spoke up then "My son, the matchmaker"

"Aye" he agreed "Not very subtle but I canna fault his observations"

I snickered at this comment with my cheeks turning red and said "Yes, I'm afraid one of the more unfortunate things he inherited from me is the inability to tell a good lie"

"Well, dinna fash they'll come a time when he's older ye'll be thankful for it."

"I suppose that's true"

There was an embarrassed silence until Jamie took my hand in his much like he did yesterday and drew me towards him until his other hand cupped the back of my head and he set his mouth on mine. That kiss went on for a long while until we pulled out of it for air and stared into each other's eyes for long time while he lightly brushed his hand across my cheek and tuck one of my errant curls behind my ear.

I swallowed loudly trying to regain myself, "Um, we should probably head back too, I need to return to my patients and Alec will be wondering where you are." I reasoned, starting to notice how long we must have been here.

"Right, right we should Alec willna be happy with me bein' gone so long." he agreed

"But we should, do something like this again sometime"

"Aye, we should" he said softly with a wry smile.

When I finally made it back to the surgery I did have quite a few patients to see, so I went back to my work and tried to stop thinking about Jamie and our kiss, I failed miserably but then I thought about my developing feelings for this young man and I couldn't help wondering why now. Frank had passed away nearly two years ago and I had no interest in gaining another husband. Jamie was different I liked him very much, perhaps I was even falling in love with him and I didn't plan it but I couldn't help feeling like this is the beginning of something.

* * *

Chris POV

Over the next several weeks Colum had finally heard back from his enquiries about us from the villages we travelled to proving our story was true but my that time Claire had proven herself as a great healer, I was in middle on my legal studies with Ned and Harry had made plenty of friends here so we were more or less settled here at Castle Leoch. Not to mention Claire and her ginger-haired highlander had been publicly courting for a while now, Colum and Dougal were pretty much in favor of it because apparently if Jamie married an english woman it would make him an unsuitable candidate to be laird of Clan Mackenzie someday, it was clear that Dougal wanted to be Colum's successor and Colum knew Jamie becoming laird would spilt the clan.

As for me and Laoghaire we had pretty much had to be as subtle as possible when it came to our courting since I'm pretty sure her family wouldn't approve of the possibility of her marrying a presently unemployed englishmen but since I had previous legal training at that university in France Uncle Lamb sent me to before I went to live with my sister and nephew I just needed a month or two under Ned's apprenticeship before I could leave for London and take the lawyer's exam which I don't think Colum would object to since he could have someone here who could take over from Ned someday. The only thing I had to worry about is if Claire and Harry would be safe here without me for the month it would take for me to get to London and back.

* * *

 _Endnotes: I have no idea how you would train to be a lawyer in the 18th century so please just go along with it_


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations

 _Notes: This chapter is entirely from Chris's POV sorry if this disappoints anyone but we're going to be rid of him for a bit so it's only fair_

* * *

Chris POV

It was the middle of August when I was more or less ready to go to London I just had to talk it over with Colum so I made my way to the laird's study and knocked at the door. It wasn't long before I heard Colum's voice. "Come in"

I entered quickly and saw Colum sitting at his desk, he had obviously been going over some paperwork from the stack of papers on his desk.

"Mister Balfe, please sit," he said gesturing the chair in front of him with his quill "What is it ye wanted?."

"Well as you likely know your lawyer, Ned Gowan has taken me on as an apprentice for a while now and I wanted to ask your permission to travel to London and take the lawyer's exam."

"How long do ye plan to be gone?" Colum asked looking serious

"No longer than a month, but I'll have to leave my sister and nephew here in the meantime."

"Very well," he paused then for a moment "But since for brought them up I would like to discuss somethin' with ye regarding yer sister and my nephew, Jamie."

I had a vague idea what this was about but still asked "What about them?"

"Well, as ye well know the two of them have been getting, let's say 'better acquainted' in the short time ye've been stayin' here"

"Yes, I do know, a blind man could see it," I said snickering slightly "What of it?"

"Well firstly, I assume ye have nay objections." he said slyly

"No, but it wouldn't really matter if I did, I mean Claire's a grown woman and she isn't relying on me for financial support so there's nothing I could do to stop her."

"Good, but has she mentioned that Jamie has a price on his head for murder."

"Yes, she did," I said a little puzzled that he would bring that up.

"Well, ye'll also know he didn't actually kill the man he's wanted for."

"Yes sir, I did know that."

"Jamie will tell ye the rest but seeing as how ye're goin' to London to be a lawyer, ye might be able to look into getting the price lifted from his head, the sad fact is a english judge is more likely to listen to an english lawyer than a scottish one."

"All right, I'll have to have a proper talk to Jamie to find out all the details and I'll see what I can do." I told him sincerely.

"Good man, off with yer then, ye'll have plenty to sort out for yer trip south."

* * *

I decided the first thing to do is to search out Jamie and talk through everything that happened at Fort William so I headed to the stables and sure enough there he was in one to the paddocks grooming one of the horses so I got his attention and asked if we could talk.

"Well, Mister Balfe, what is it ye wanted to talk to me about?" He asked a little cautiously after we made his way out of the paddock to talk to me properly. He must have thought I wanted to talk to him about Claire, which I did but not right now.

"I've just come from meeting Colum about a trip to London I'm planning to take my lawyer's exam, and he's asked me to see what I can do to get the price lifted from your head." I informed him, being very matter of fact about it.

"And will ye, get the price lifted from my head?" he asked, sounding quite excited at this information.

"Yes, I will but I need you to tell me everything about Fort William even if you don't believe it's important."

"Aye, alright."

So he proceeded to tell me everything omitting the more gory details concerning the floggings and going over his escape when the soldier was shot a few times when I asked him.

There was one point of the story that got me thinking so asked "This doctor, at Fort William you said he treated you after the second flogging, when you had a fever do you happen to remember his name."

"Aye, Doctor Gregory, I think he left the Fort a little while after I escaped, why do ye bring him up?"

"I was thinking you said that you were only strong to hang on to a horse at the time well if I could get this Doctor Gregory to testify that you were nowhere near strong enough to shoot anyone it should prove it wasn't you"

"Yer think so?"

"Well we have to try, don't we?," I paused then before speaking again "I will ask you one favour"

"What would that be?" he asked turning cautious again.

"That you'll look out for Claire and Harry while I'm gone"

"Ye have my word, I'll keep them safe, always" he promised with great sincerity and knew he didn't just mean while I was gone.

* * *

It took me about two days to get everything ready there was just one last thing I had to do before morning. I made my way to the kitchen to find Laoghaire who was thankfully a good distance away from everyone else.

"Laoghaire," I whispered "Come on."

I lead her to a small alcove so no one would hear us, she spoke then looking at me a little teary eyed "I don't want ye to go"

"I know I don't really want to leave either, but you know I have to and it won't be for long, I promise and if I manage to get the price lifted from Jamie's head, Colum is sure to persuade your father to let us get married," I said looking into her eyes with a little force at the end and realising how presumptuous that last part sounded I then asked "I mean if you want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry ye"

I reached into my pocket to pull something out, it was a forget-me-not flower and said gently. "Here, promise not to forget me while I'm gone."

"Never" She said a slight smile and with such sweet authority it made me give out a small laugh.

I gently lowered my head to hers to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

* * *

The next morning I had everything I need packed up, Claire and Harry had come to see me off.

"Well, little brother be careful" Claire said with motherly authority

"I will but only if you do the same," I said a little playfully but she knew I meant it, I knelt down to talk to Harry "Well young man, I'm counting on you to keep your mother out of trouble, alright."

"Alright, Uncle Chris." Harry answered seriously.

I stood back up and looked between two of them and said with small bow. "Well Beauchamps, I take my leave of you, goodbye."

Then after a quick hug from both of them I swung onto my horse. I then saw Laoghaire standing by the door giving me small smile and wave which I returned and I slowly turned to ride off while giving the whole of Castle Leoch a big wave as I left.


	8. Chapter 8: Relationships and Results

Chapter 8: Relationships and Results

 _Notes:_ _I had horrible writer's block with this chapter, I have a vague plan for how I want the rest of this story to play out it's just writing the actual scenes that are hard and always get nervous writing Claire and Jamie scenes incase I don't get them right._

* * *

Claire POV

The first few days of Chris' departure was a bit disconcerting, to be here more or less alone apart from Harry but I couldn't blame him for making a life for himself. Since Frank died Chris had devoted so much of himself into keeping me and Harry safe it was time for him to find out what will make him happy now. Though I must admit only being alone here apart from Harry was a bit of a exaggeration since nearly every spare minute Jamie had was spent with me, the last few months of my being here meeting together for lunch had become an almost daily event and, both him and Harry had really bonded over their shared love of animals especially horses.

This particular morning I was working in the surgery like I usually do, I was by myself today because Harry was having a school day with Hamish and their tutor so I was glad for company when Jamie came around noon as he usually did to walk me to the great hall to eat.

"So Sassenach, ye ready to get something to eat?" he asked

"Of course, I'm starving" I answered eagerly, Jamie then held out his arm to me which I took gladly.

We ate a lovely meal together while I gave a brief overview of my day "It's been pretty quiet today, a few cuts and scrapes"

Jamie snickered at that "You sound a little disappointed, Sassenach"

"No it's fine but the first few months I was here had been so busy it's odd to not have much to do now"

"Aye, well I have the day off today so how about we check back at the surgery and if no one is there, we can spend the rest of the day out."

"That's sounds wonderful, Jamie" I answered happy with the plan to spend the day together and the idea of some fresh air.

* * *

Thankfully there wasn't anyone waiting for me at the surgery so Jamie and I decided to go horse riding it was near winter so there was a definite chill in the air but Jamie made sure I was well wrapped up and he was apparently used to cold weather from his living rough so we were both pretty comfortable out with the horses.

We just rode for a bit enjoying the scenery until Jamie spoke up "Well how do ye like it here, at leoch I mean?"

"I like it fine, it's been a while since I had a proper place to lay my head down at night" I answered wistfully

"I ken how that feels, lass"

I gave a quick 'hmm' at that and turned to him properly and said "But I must admit that above everything else, I'm certainly thankful I got to meet you"

He looked back at me at this statement and answered softly with "Not as thankful as I am, Sassenach"

I felt myself blush at that but then tried to cover it up by turning my face away and saying "Well it's getting cold we should head back...Race you back"

Jamie snickered at this suggestion and answered "All right" and lined up his horse with mine.

Jamie then started to count "one...two...,"

I started off before he could finish and yelled back "See you back at the castle"

Jamie took off right after me yelling and laughing in between words "Ye..little...cheat"

Despite my cheating head start with Jamie's extra knowledge of horses he still won our childish race back to the stables luckily no one was around to see us being so silly but Jamie was still gentlemanly enough to help me off both of us laughing and still feeling the rush from the race.

When the laughing simmered down Jamie took hold of both my hands and pulled me towards him and kissed me.

That kiss went on for a while until we were forced to come up for air, Jamie backed away slightly to look straight into my eyes then said "Claire, I love ye, I've loved from the first night here when ye wept in my arms, now I wake up everyday and find that I love ye more than I did the day before and I love Harry as if he were my own"

I then answered him with a gently "I love you too, Jamie"

He gave me another brief but passionate kiss and then knelt down in front of me and said "Claire Beauchamp, will ye marry me"

I didn't even have to think before answering "Yes, yes, yes, yes"

At this Jamie stood up again, kissed me and then pulled me into his arms and spun us around both of us laughing with complete abandon.

* * *

Chris POV

I had made it to London in two weeks with no problems, took the lawyer's exam and was waiting for the results while tracking down this Dr Gregory which turned out to be almost no trouble since he moved here to London after leaving Fort William. I found his new office and clinic so we could have a nice long chat about Jamie Fraser and Fort William where he not only provided information about Fraser's condition he also had plenty to say about Captain Randall and the more disturbing things he got up to with some other prisoners while the good doctor was there. Dr Gregory even agreed to testify in court about all this, his time away from Randall had made him braver about speaking up against the man and once my law degree comes through I can submit this information to a judge and clear Fraser's name and get rid of that Captain in one fell swoop. I must admit that I was somewhat thankful to Colum for trusting this to me so I had something important to do while waiting for my exam results but I do so hope I can have all this done quickly, I missed my family and I missed Laoghaire.


	9. Chapter 9: New Starts

Chapter 9: New Starts

 _Notes: I think this is the first time I'm writing a part from Jamie's POV but I got this great review that gave me this idea so thank you._

* * *

Jamie POV

Me and Claire had been engaged for over a week now but we decided to wait until Chris came back before announcing anything about it firstly because I wanted to be respectful and ask his permission and more importantly I wanted to see if I could get the price lifted from my head before we get married, it would be nice if I was able to provide my new bride and stepson with a proper home, hopefully it being Lallybroch. I just reached the surgery to see my Sassenach hard at work with a patient, stitching up a wound on his arm, and Harry was watching her with intense fascination.

I spoke up then, Claire looked up at the sound of my voice and gave me a brief smile before going back to her work and I had Harry's undivided attention, "Well Sassenach I see ye're hard at work."

I saw her smile again at my observation but keep her head turned to her stitches but answered with, "Obviously."

I turned to Harry then and said "Well lad seeing as yer mother is too busy, how do ye feel about keepin' me company today"

Harry then turned back to Claire and ask "Mama, is it alright for me to go with Jamie?"

"Of course it is but try to stay out of mischief" she said seriously

"Didna worry lass I'll be with him" I told her reassuringly

" That's what I'm worried about, but off you go you two" she said shooing us away.

* * *

The two of us decided to go to that meadow where we had our picnic together so we could continue our shinty lessons although we couldn't get much of a game going with just the two of us so we promised that next time we'd bring Murtagh and Hamish to play. We took a quick break when Harry turned to me and asked, "Jamie, do you think you could teach me how to speak gaelic?"

I was mildly surprised by this request but answered quickly "Aye, if ye want me to, we can start tomorrow if ye dinna mind helping me with the stables?"

Harry happy with this response said eagerly "No I don't mind and thank you, Jamie."

"Ye're very welcome, laddy" I said reaching over and ruffling his hair then after a few moments of silence I spoke up again "Although I have something I need to ask ye, but ye can't tell anyone until your Uncle Chris comes back from his trip"

"Oh, can I at least tell Hamish?" he asked a little confused

"No, ye can't tell no one it's a secret, alright?" I said seriously

"Alright" He agreed trying to sound just as serious.

"Well," I started out still sounding serious "I would like to ask ye're permission to marry your mother?" I asked my voice turning happier and laughing at the end.

Harry face broke out into a shocked smile then launched himself at me giving me a tight hug around the waist and I put my arms around him and lightly patted his back, then realising he hadn't really answered he looked up at my face with a huge smile matching my own and answered, "You have it," and turned more serious again "I'll be a good son, I promise"

I smiled a little wider at this and said "I ken ye will," I pulled him away slightly so I could kneel down to him so we were at eye level and continued "And I promise I'll always be there to take care of ye and yer mother."

"I know you will" he said with such faith.

* * *

Chris POV

I'm finally a lawyer, it's been two weeks since I got my legal degree and I was already hard at work on my first big case but to be honest since I already had most of the work done it took no time at all to put together a good case for Jamie Fraser's pardon. It was also relatively simple to put together a good defence since Jamie had never been formerly tried and charged in court it should make things go much smoother and with Doctor Gregory's testimony about Jamie's physical condition and his stories about Captain Randall should discredit anything the 'good captain' could say about the matter.

Again because Jamie never been formerly charged it didn't even need a proper court case in a court room especially since this involved a high-ranking officer in the army they wanted as few people to know about all this as possible. So it was small hearing in Judge Moore's office with just me, him, Doctor Gregory and a servant to write down everything that was said.

Judge Moore started by outlining the charges and circumstances of the murder in question when he'd finished he turned to me and said in a stern voice "Mister Balfe, you stated that you have new evidence that would prove James Fraser's innocence, would you please outline it for me?"

I straighted myself even more and started with my perpared statement "Yes, your honour, I have gotten a sworn testimony from Doctor Gregory here who was Fort William's main physician at the time of the murder in question, who stated that Mister Fraser was still so weaked from his second flogging that he was in no fit state to be able to shoot anyone during his escape."

The Judge seemed to take all this in and turned to Doctor Gregory and asked "Well is what this man said true and that you are prepared to swear by it?"

The Doctor gave out a brief "Yes, your honour." he took a breath and then proceeded to explain everything to do with Jamie's condition at time of the escape and some of what he knew about Captain Randall 'extra-curricular activities'.

Judge turned back to me, still stern but I hear in his voice that he was disturbed by the doctor's story about Randall and the floggings then asked me "Well Mister Balfe, you seem to have put together a compelling case for Mister Fraser and I assume you want to request a formal investagation against this Captain Randall?"

"Yes, your honour."

"Well, based on the convincing testimony on Doctor Gregory's part I hereby clear Mister James Fraser on the charge to murder and I myself will want to open a formal investigation into Captain Jonathon Randall."

* * *

 _Endnotes: Yes I named the Judge after Ron D. Moore, Outlander's producer. Mainly because I couldn't think of a better name myself._


	10. Chapter 10: Reunions

Chapter 10: Reunions

Claire's POV

Today was the day, Chris should be back today once he got back into the highlands he managed to find a reliable mail carrier to carry letters to me and Colum to let us know he should reach Castle Leoch by today or at least by tonight, he didn't say much else in them incase the message was intercepted but he asked me in my letter to let Laoghaire know he'd be back soon which I did, I got a huge hug from her when I did so the long and short of it is that she's just as anxious to have Chris back here as me and Harry are, maybe even more.

In an attempt to distract myself from waiting for my brother arrive and tell us whether or not he succeeded in his misson to lift the price on Jamie's head I decided to go about my daily routine of going to the clinic to see to some of my patients as well as fixing up some of my medicines and salves, I actually felt jealous of my son for having his school work to keep him busy today. I'm sure I'll hear about Chris' arrival soon because of the few men Colum sent out around the area to keep watch for him and escort him back here as soon as possible he is just eager as me and Jamie to find out how his trip to London went. I was right I couldn't have spent more than an hour grinding up various herbs when Mrs Fitz called down the stairs for me yelling 'he's back!', "he's back!'.

I rushed up the stairs, out into the courtyard and sure enough there he was standing, my brother next to his recently vacated horse he saw me immediately giving me half a wave and looking quite pleased with himself before I ran forward pulling him into my arms for a big hug.

I pulled out a moment later to see his face and spoke then quickly asking him all the questions I had for him to answer, "Thank god you're back, how was London?, Did your exam go well?, were you successful with Jamie's case?"

He interupted me then sounding amused, "Wait, wait, one question at a time please."

I laughed at that and said "I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you're back"

I then saw Chris look behind me so I turned to see what he was looking at, it was Laoghaire. I could see from the look on her face she was longing to run to Chris and throw herself into his arms and Chris wished for that too but that wasn't possible, not yet. I was about to say something to attempt to distract him from that fact when young Tammas Baxter came running towards us to do the distracting for me by telling him "Mister Balfe, the laird asked to see ye as soon as ye got back"

"Lead the way then but let me say something to my sister first" he told the boy but turned to me and said "I'll tell you everything as soon as the laird's done hearing it but since Jamie should really know first, just go and tell him that he can go home anytime he wants now"

Hearing this a great surge of happiness came over me and I then gave Chris another hug before Tammas called out for Chris and he looked over to the boy, pulled himself out of the hug, started to move over to over to Tammas saying "Alright I'm coming" but looked back giving me a slight nod which I returned before running off into the direction of the stables to tell Jamie the good news.

When I arrived I saw Jamie grooming one of the horses but hearing me approching he looked up and seeing the hurry I was in he ran over to meet me halfway and asked confused and slightly concerned "Sassenach, what is it?"

I took I moment to catch my breath and said "Jamie, Chris he's back"

Hearing this Jamie looked around almost like he was looking for him and then asked looking nervous "Where..um..where is he, what did he say?"

"He's with Colum, the laird wanted to see him right away, but he told me to give you a message" I said trying to sound serious.

"Well, what is it?" he asked me sounding a little impatient but hopeful

"He said to tell you, that you can go home now whenever you want." I said smiling through it barely able to contain my own happiness.

Jamie stood silent for a moment taking this in and then the corners of his lips started to turn upwards until he was wearing I smile that matched mine and pulled me into his arms and held me tight, laughing and I could feel his tears on the back of my neck.

"Jamie are you alright?" I asked my voice slightly muffled from being held so close to him.

Jamie cleared his throat and then spoke surprising clearly "Aye..Aye I'm alright it's only, I'm free, I can finally go home with ye and Harry...with my family."

* * *

Chris POV

I told Colum everything about the court case, how I managed to get the price lifted from Jamie's head and then taking all this in he then spoke up "Well lad, ye have my thanks and just know that I'm very grateful for ye assistance with my nephew, and I suppose since yer a real lawyer now ye'll be wantin' to be paid fer yer services now"

"No..I mean yes but I actually wanted to ask your assistance in something" I started saying hesitantly

Seeing my anxiousness he said impatiently "Well lad, spit it out"

Putting on my best lawyer voice I started again "Sir, you see before I left I had been courting a young lady here, and I would like to marry her but I don't think her father would favour the idea of her marrying an englishman...but if you insist on it he'd have to say yes"

Colum seemed to take all this in and then asked "May I ask who is the young lady in question?"

"Laoghaire Mackenzie" I answered clearly

He thought for a moment then spoke "And Miss Mackenzie, does she wish to marry ye too?"

"Yes sir, I asked before I left"

"Alright lad, I'll deal with her father but if I do insist on the girl marrying ye I would also require ye to agree that ye remain here in mine and Ned Gowan service from now on, do ye agree?"

I only had to think for a moment before answering "Yes sir, I agree"

He then held out his hand for us to shake on it which I took.

* * *

 _Endnotes: It might be a bit outlandish (outlandish get it LOL) for Colum to demand this but remember he's never been one to let an opportunity slide by and Chris is asking him to overrule Laoghaire's father's say in who she gets married to._


	11. Chapter 11: Announcements

Chapter 11: Announcements

 _Notes: I know I've uploaded this chapter pretty quick after the last one, but for some reason I found this part easy to write._

* * *

Claire POV

Jamie and I went back to my surgery to wait for Chris to be finished with the Laird we didn't have to wait long before Chris found us and told us everything that happened in London, when he finished his story Jamie then asked sounding cautiously hopeful "So I'm a free man now, I can really go home?"

"Yes, you can go home and if that investigation into Captain Randall goes the way I think it will we don't have to worry about him anymore either" Chris answered very pleased with himself.

Jamie then looked over to me to give me a dashing smile which I returned and then he turned back to Chris and said "Well, thank ye Chris, I don't know how I can ever repay ye"

"You don't have to thank me I was just doing my job and I must admit you're case did help me alot too." Chris admitted.

Me and Jamie were both confused by this admission so I asked "What do you mean?"

"Well since I managed to clear Jamie's name Colum agreed to make Laoghaire's father let her marry me...as long as I agree to enter his and Mr Gowan's service" He told us.

"So you get to marry the woman you love as long as you agree to work for Colum and Ned for the just of your life?" I asked Chris incredulously

"Pretty much" he answered sounding annoyingly happy about this.

"And you're totally alright with this?"

"Well yes, I mean I was pretty much planning on staying here anyway, I like Ned I enjoy working with him and this is Laoghaire's home, her entire family is here I don't like the idea of uprooting her" he explained gently.

Seeing the wisdom in his words I nodded accepting that this is what Chris wanted it was at that moment Harry came thundering down the stairs of the surgery and through himself into his uncle's arms, Chris gave his nephew a few pats on the back before Harry looked up into his face and said "I'm so glad you're back, we missed you"

"I missed you too, but it was a little touch and go when it came to your mother" Chris teased good naturedly but I still gave him a hard stare in answer.

Jamie, Chris and Harry still sniggered abit at the joke but then Harry turned to Jamie and asked excitedly him "Have you told him yet?"

"Told me what?" Chris asked confused

Jamie and I shared a quick glance then Jamie gave me a swift nod and before Harry could say anything more I said "Harry I know you're dying to catch up with your uncle but why don't you let him and Jamie go have a little talk first"

* * *

Jamie POV

I quickly lead a confused Christopher Balfe out of the surgery and once we were out of earshot of anyone who could overhear I turned to him and started talking trying to sound confident and respectful "Chrisopher, Mister Balfe while ye were away I asked yer sister, Claire to be my wife and she did me the great honour of consenting we haven't told anyone apart from Harry yet...I wanted to ask for yer permission first"

He was very quiet for what felt like a long moment and then said "Before I say anything I want to ask you a few questions"

"Alright" I said curiously.

"Do you promise to always keep them safe, no matter what?" he asked seriously.

"Aye, I will always" I answered meaning it.

"Do you love them?"

"More than anythin' else"

"Well then you have my permisson, even if I don't think you really require it"

Even though he was probably right him saying that we had his permission did lift a huge weight off my chest especially since now everything could be out in the open but before I could speak he then said in low voice "But I will say this, Claire and Harry are the only family I have left and if you cause them suffering of any kind I will be forced to have you killed and I promise I will be very creative about it"

I could tell he was serious but I had to admit this statement did just earn him my respect and answered with a wry smile "As ye should, but I do hope that hope yer never have cause to do so and not just because ye'll try to murder me."

With the serious business concluded with shared a good laugh and decided to rejoin Claire and Harry who we found sittiing at her work bench while Harry was telling her all about his day and looking at the two of them I couldn't help thinking, planning and dreaming about our future at Lallybroch, the three of us together as a family.

* * *

Claire POV

It had been over a week since Chris returned to Leoch, now Laoghaire and him are now officially engaged. Now that we had Chris' permission Jame and me had also announced our engagement and we were all blissfully happy now that we had nothing to hide we were still going to stay here until Chris' wedding and then go to Lallybroch to get married. I don't think Jamie was fond of the idea of getting married here and wanted to go back to Lallybroch, it was probably right since he was the Laird and was dying to go home now that there was nothing stopping us now. When it came Chris' wedding we wouldn't have to wait long since Mrs Fitz preparations were on full force and Colum was eager to pin Chris to the Clan Mackenzie so if things continued at this pace the two of them would be married by the end of the month. Harry was also thrilled that we were all getting married but lately I could tell that something was bothering him so since he had the day off schooling today I asked him to help out in the surgery so we could have a talk.

"Harry, honey are you upset about something?" I asked him trying to sound subtle about it.

"No, well not exactly" he answered in a quiet voice

"You know that you can always tell me anything"

Then looking like he just decided something he then said "Well it's just I never really realised we'd have to leave here"

I suddenly felt very ashamed for not thinking about how all this change would effect my son especially since we have never stayed in one place for this long before.

"Aww, honey, I'm sorry I know you like it here and you'll miss your friends but you can write to each other all the time and we'll probably visit you're Uncle Christopher and your new Auntie Laoghaire all the time" I explained sympathetically.

"I know but...I'll miss Hamish and my other friends and I still wish Uncle Chris could come with us"

"I know honey, a part of me wishes that Uncle Chris could come with us too but he's meant to be here and I think this is what he wants but I know that he'll miss us too...come here"

I then pulled Harry into my arms and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head while stoking his back he then asked "Ma...are you going to miss Castle Leoch?"

"I think some part of me will, I know I'll miss Mrs Fitz and maybe the surgery or some of my patients but to be honest I think I'm more excited about seeing Lallybroch, from all of Jamie's stories I think we'll be happy there, all of us" I told him gently being completely honest.

"I think we'll be happy there too" he agreed "but I'm still a little sad we're leaving"

* * *

 _Endnotes: Next chapter will be Chris' wedding then we'll be off to Lallybroch by chapter 13. On a side note I would just like to thank everyone who's reading my story and I would love to hear any suggestions anyone may have for future chapters or just know what you all think because alot of your reviews help inspire me._


	12. Chapter 12: Christopher's Wedding

Chapter 12: Christopher's Wedding

Chris' POV

Today is the day, I'm getting married today! Mrs Fitz had woken me up early probably earlier than was necessary but understandable after all it was also her granddaughter's wedding too. Speaking of Mrs Fitz she practically had a royal feast planned for both the wedding breakfast and the party this evening she also had everything organised with her almost supernatural way of getting every ready in the least amount of time in fact the whole castle was filled with air of excitement that was evident to everyone mainly because as I have been told it had been a while since there had been a wedding here.

While marrying Laoghaire was more or less my 'payment' for taking on Jamie's case Colum still gave me a decent amount of money to be able to buy a wedding ring and a decent suit to wear. When it came to the guest list pretty much everyone in the castle was invited to both the ceremony and after celebrations. I did have a hard time trying to think who would be my best man for even though I got along with all the men at Leoch I wasn't particularly close to any of them apart from maybe Ned but I considered him more of a mentor than a friend, I even thought about asking Harry to do it I probably would have if this wedding were less formal but while I love my nephew and knew he was quite mature for his age, a part of me was still a little nervous about the idea of entrusting my wedding ring to a seven-year-old so I decided to ask Jamie to do it since the two of us would be brothers-in-law soon plus I knew it would be good way to really show Claire that she had my support for I knew she and Harry would be leaving pretty soon after the wedding. I likely wouldn't see them again until her own wedding and who knows how long after that I suppose we'll end up as one of those families who only see each other for holidays or disasters, God I hope not.

I mean I am happy, I love Laoghaire and do want to marry her but I have been Claire and Harry's protector for nearly two years since Frank died and a part of me mourned for it ending and leaving that responsibility to someone else no matter how much Claire loves him or how capable Jamie will be at being both a husband and father (or step-father). Although I guess I now have a new someone to be protector to now, Laoghaire and I hope to be so for the rest of my life and my time being with my sister and nephew made me realise how much I want a family of my own someday which is probably not the most manly thing to wish for but I do.

I put on my wedding suit while I was thinking about all this knowing that it didn't matter that things were changing we'd always have each other, I also knew that once we adjusted to everything it would be fine right now it was just getting used to the change that wasn't much fun then I thought of Laoghaire and knew that it was all worth it. I loved her she was sweet but passionate, she did sometimes act her age but it's one of the things I love about her perhaps it let me now how much she needed me.

* * *

A while later I was standing at the front of the church with Jamie Fraser waiting for Laoghaire, at her request the church was decorated with various bouquets of flowers mostly made up of forget-me-nots in remembrance of when we said goodbye before I left for London so to match the other decorations like the ribbons on the end the stalls were made up of different shades of blue. I saw Claire and Harry in the front row of the church giving me and Jamie a small wave then the music started and the church doors opened and there was Laoghaire , she looked beautiful with her hair partly pulled upward but still had half of her golden hair trickling down her shoulders and her white wedding dress made her look like an angel with the billowing skirt making it look she was floating towards me. Then when she was up at the altar with me we joined hands then the priest spoke, "Dearly Beloved..."

* * *

Claire POV

Sometime later we were at the evening party after Laoghaire and baby brother were pronounced man and wife. The actual ceremony after the priest started speaking was all mostly a big blur until the end and looking at the two of them together now talking and watching the dancing couples while looking almost ridiculously happy and it made me think what my own future wedding might be like. My pondering was interrupted when I felt someone gently nudged my arm I looked over to see it was Jamie which made me smile.

"Hello Sassenach, and what are ye thinkin' of so seriously?" Jamie asked teasingly.

"To be honest I was thinking about you and the future." I answered happily.

"Aye, I've been thinkin' of that too." He said softly taking my hand in his and lead me to the back of the room so we could talk.

"When do you think we'll go to Lallybroch?" I asked curiously.

"Next week I think, sometimes I canna believe it I can finally go home and take my rightful place as Laird of Broch Tuarach and you to be my Lady." he spoke almost dreamily.

"Me too, I don't think I ever thought I'd ever be this happy again."

We just stood there looking at each other when something or more accurate someone ran up to me and wrapped his hands around my waist I looked down to see it was Harry and from the look of him it was time to put him to bed.

"Hi honey, are you tired?" I asked him gently.

He answered with a slow 'yeah' which made me giggle and Jamie give a snort snigger. I just started to reach down to pick him when Jamie beat me to it and lifted Harry into his arms and then spoke to him "Well lad, it's been a big day best get ye to bed now."

I then lead Jamie to Harry's room where between us we managed to get a sleepy Harry into his nightshirt and tucked up in bed. Just after I put the covers around him a whispered a gentle 'goodnight honey' before we stuck out leaving him to his dreams.

As we walked back to the party Jamie spoke first "He's a dear lad."

"I know" I answered honestly "I think the three of us will do very well together."

"Aye I think so too." Jamie answered just as honest as I.

* * *

 _Endnotes:_ _I know skipped over the actual ceremony but since I'm going to be doing Claire and Jamie's wedding later I didn't want to end up repeating myself. P.S: reviews are my inspiration._


	13. Chapter 13: Home to Lallybroch

Chapter 13: Home to Lallybroch

 _Notes: I'm sorry I know it's been a while since I last updated but I took a long break throughout Christmas and New Years plus I had a hard time thinking about where I was going end this chapter._

* * *

Claire POV

Well, this is it we are going home to Lallybroch all three of us. Before we left Jamie debated on whether or not to write ahead to his sister to let her know we were coming as he hadn't written or even seen Jenny since the day he was taken to Fort William but seeing as he wanted everything to be ready for when we arrived practicality won out as me and Harry would need to have rooms prepared for when we arrived for the both of us at least until Jamie and I were married. I also think Jamie didn't want to give his sister and the tennants of Lallybroch too much of a shock when the laird returns home with an english woman and a child.

Saying goodbye to my baby brother was harder than I thought it would be but it was time for all of us to start a new chapter in our lives. Chris already had a head start with marrying Laoghaire and two of them are blissfully happy though I hadn't seen much either of them since the wedding, but I really didn't want to think about why that was so. I think Harry also had a hard time saying goodbye to Hamish as well as his uncle and his new aunt but he managed to put on a brave face for all of us and I promised him he would see them all again at mine and Jamie's wedding which I knew would take place pretty soon after we all got settled at Lallybroch and everything was sorted out with Jamie's family.

Old Alec had supplied us with two horses, one for Jamie and one for me and Harry to share as Harry had only just started learning how to ride a proper horse instead of a pony and wasn't ready for such a long trip on one by himself. Jamie said that travelling to Lallybroch would only take a few days if we kept up a good pace which we managed to do since we took a good amount of supplies and only stopped at night but we were all still able to enjoy the countyside while Jamie was able to keep Harry entertained by telling us stories both about growing up at Lallybroch and a few fairytales he knew.

It was mid afternoon when we came to a clearing at the bottom of a hill showing a large manor house with some small cottages surrounding it and then Jamie said in a low but happy voice "There it is, Lallybroch."

"It's just like you said it was" I answered in slight wonderment and then turned to Harry seated in front of me on our horse and asked "What do you think, honey?"

"I like it, it's bonny" Harry answered honestly

"Bonny?" I said mildly surprised then turned to Jamie and said teasing "I think you scots are starting to rub off on him."

We all shared a good laugh at that and then Jamie said still sniggering "Aye, I'm afraid so"

* * *

Finally we were just approaching the courtyard when a small pack of dogs started charging towards us while barking loudly almost announcing our arrival but they quieted down after hearing Jamie's voice, "Bran! Luke! _Seas_!"

I was still hesitant about getting off the horse but Harry showed no fear and the animal-lover in him was desperate to get down to get a better look at the dogs.

"Jamie, can you help me get down?" Harry asked eagerly

"Of course lad" Jamie answered, who was already off his horse reached over to lift Harry off the horse and to the ground while I called to my son to tell him to be careful.

"Dinna fash Sassenach they put on a good show but they're harmless, I promise" Jamie said resurringly while also helping me get off the horse.

While I had total faith in Jamie's word the mother in me still hadn't taken my eye's off Harry while the dogs were getting a good sniff of him but I was convinced when I heard Harry giggles while the pack started licking him to death.

It was at this moment when I heard voices yelling "Jamie!, Jamie!"

We all turned to see a young, short, dark haired and heavily pregnant woman and a brown haired man with a wooden leg running towards us, seeing them Jamie let out a soft 'Jenny' 'Ian' just when Jenny through her arms around him and Jamie immediately did the same and wrapped his arms around her and give her a short squeeze before she pulled herself back to get a good look at him, Ian then said "Jamie, it's good to see ye home" I then spotted the small toddler trailing after them yelling for his 'mama' before taking hold of one of Jenny's hands. She looked down at him and said "Ah, this is our wee Jamie" then spoke to her son smiling and continued "This is yer uncle, _mo chridhe,_ the one yer named after"

At this Jamie's looked confused at this and he asked "Our?"

"Oh of course, ye wouldna ken Ian and I got married a little while after...um...after ye left" Jenny started explained but the mentioning of their parting made the atmosphere turn awkward.

Sensing the tension Harry ran over to me and then called to Jamie. Jamie's face softened hearing Harry's voice and then turned to us then Harry asked awkwardly "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Jamie brightened at this suggestion though Jenny and Ian could probably take a good guess who we were with Jamie's letter already stating he was bringing us with him but I think we were all thankful for the distraction so Jamie summoned us towards him and started introducing us sounding quite proud "Of course Jenny, Ian, this is my fiance Claire Beauchamp and her son Harry"

We both said 'hello' together, Jenny didn't seem to know how to respond but Ian recovered quickly and smiled then greeted us cheerfully "Pleasure to meet ye, Claire, ye too young man"

"Same to you, Mister?..." I started but stopped suddenly realising I didn't know his last name.

Ian laughed at this and answered "It's Murray but please just call me Ian"

"Alright, Ian"

Harry then turned to Jenny and asked a little nervously "So, what do I call you?"

Jenny actually smiled at this and answered gesturing first to Ian then herself "Uncle Ian and Auntie Jenny is fine," then 'wee Jamie' who was starting to feel ignored started tugging on his mother's arm likely wanting to be picked up which wasn't possible with his mother's swollen stomach and Jenny although suddenly reminded of her son's presence stoked his hair and introduced him too "and this is Young Jamie."

I took this opportunity get a proper look at Young Jamie, I cound see that he shared the same bright blue eyes with his mother and uncle but there was strong resemblance between father and son, I'm sure Jamie saw it too for when I looked over to him and he to me I could see that a huge weight had been lifted. He had informed me about the rumour Dougal told him about how Jenny had bore Randall's bastard which we could see was now was plainly not true, why his uncle would tell him a story like that I have no idea but I'm sure Jamie would have a good guess I'd have to remember to ask him about it later.

* * *

 _Endnotes:_ _I would just like to thank everyone who favourite and follow my story and I love to hear want you all think and also belatedly wish you all a happy new year._


	14. Chapter 14: The Laird's Return

Chapter 14: The Laird's Return

Claire's POV

We had arrived at Lallybroch a week ago and we all settled into daily life here rather seemlessly, Jamie had leapt into his new responsibilities as laird and everyone we came into contact with said how glad they were for the return of their laird. From my first full day at Lallybroch Jenny started to include me in the daily chores and explained the various way things in the house worked although I think she was using this time to test me in my ability to be mistress of this estate for she was understandably wary of me since I was an english stranger and was going to be more or less taking over her main role in this house but by the end of the week here Jenny and I were good friends and well on our way toward sisterhood as for Ian he accepted my being here with no hesitation I think he was just so happy to have Jamie back. Harry for the first few days was a little down, I think he was missing his friends at Leoch but he brighened up when Murtagh arrived on day three for despite Murtagh's rough attitude he and Harry really bonded which was lucky since mine and Jamie's time was mostly taken until dinner so the two of them were left in each other's company for most of the day.

It was on this particular day while I was helping Jenny in the kitchen when as if I could sense his presence I looked up to see Jamie just staring at me chopping vegetables with a sweet smile on his face. Jenny noticed him too but knowing that he was here to see me just went back to seeing to the rest of the meal.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him mildly irritated

"You Sassenach," Jamie answered honestly "I was hoping to steal ye away for a while, I wanted to show ye somethin'."

I turned to Jenny and asked "Jenny, do you mind?"

"Ye might as well, he werena leave otherwise." Jenny said shooing us off.

Jamie lead me outside until we reached a small outside building obviously unused but it looked soundly built, he turned to me then and asked "Well, what do ye think?"

"It need's abit cleaning up, what is it for?" I asked confused

"Well, I thought ye needed a good sized space for yer healing, it used to be a storage shed for the farming equipment but I can fit all of that in the barn and once it's all cleaned out ye can have it set up however ye want." he explained sounding a little embarrased by his thoughtfulness.

My eyes started to water and I threw my arms around his neck repeating 'thank you' 'thank you'.

Jamie's voice returned into it's usual good humour, put his arms around me and teasingly asked "So ye like it?"

I pulled away slightly and answered gently "I love it and I love you."

* * *

That night after supper we were all sitting by the fire with Harry playing with Young Jamie on the floor and I began to think that this must be what it must be like to have a real home with a proper family. I mean me and Chris had a good childhood and I loved our uncle but because of Uncle Lamb's profession we were always moving and were never settled in one place and though I can't speak for Chris but there was times growing up where I missed having a mother and a father. Even when I married Frank we were always travelling to a different college or university for him to lecture at and after he died Chris, me and Harry were back to travelling again so I never had the sense that I ever had a proper family home to ever go back to. Speaking of Frank we did have a happy marriage but being here with Jamie was different, loving Jamie was different. I loved Frank and part of me always will, he's my son's father but whenever I was with Jamie it was as if he filled up an empty space inside of me I never knew was missing and now I was here with him, Harry and rest of his family I knew I belonged here and this is my home now.

I was broken out of my revelations by Jenny's voice trying to get my attention I turned to her apologising and telling her I must have drifted off for a minute.

"I was just sayin' that it's lucky ye all arrived when ye did, quarter day is two days from now it will be a great opportunity for ye and Harry to properly introduce yeselves to all the tenants and announce yer engagement before we really get on with the wedding preparations." she informed me.

Harry, who began listening at the mention of his name beat me to asking, "Aunt Jenny, what's quarter day?"

"Ah, it's when the tenants gather here to pay the rents and there's a bit of socialisin'." Jenny explained.

"Speakin' of the wedding do ye have any idea when ye want it to take place?" Ian suddenly asked Jamie.

"As soon as possible," Jamie answered then turned to me and asked "do ye have any idea Sassenach?"

"Same as you sooner the better but I think anyone we invite from Leoch would need a couple months notice, wouldn't they?" I stated truthfully.

"Nay, I doubt that I mean they knew we got engaged before we left they would be expecting it and it will only be yer brother, Laoghaire and Dougal and maybe he can bring Hamish so I think the most they'd need would be a month." Jamie said.

"Aye, but it's nearly December wouldn't ye rather a spring wedding so we can get proper flowers and the guests can travel easier?" Ian asked Jamie sounding annoyingly reasonable.

"Aye, I suppose" answered Jamie reluctantly agreeing with his brother-in-law.

There was a short pause before Jenny said "So first thing tomorrow we should find something nice for yer to wear."

She then looked me over apprisingly which made me feel a little self-conscious then started saying softly as though thinking out loud "Yes I think our mother's yellow dress will do she was a tall woman like yerself so I didna think we'd need to adjust it much," then she turned to Jamie and asked "What do ye think Jamie?"

Jamie answered honestly with "Aye, it would look bonny on her."

"Are you sure I mean it was your mother's?" I asked carefully looking between the two of them.

"It's fine our mother would prefer her old things were made use of instead of being uselessly locked up in a trunk somewhere." Jenny said reassuring me.

She then turned her attention to Harry who had turned his attention back to Young Jamie when the subject of clothes first came up but looked back over to Jenny when he felt her staring.

"Aye, I reckon one of Jamie's old things will do fer ye, my lad, maybe the one with the silver buttons and his old buckle shoes might fit ye"

Harry then looked over to me looking a little scared and said trying to sound pathetic "Mommy!?"

Everyone apart from Jenny gave a slight snigger at this and I answered him with "You're on your own I'm afraid honey, if I have to dress up you do."

* * *

 _Endnotes: I realised I'll properly have to send Jamie and Claire to France for a honeymoon which I know is properly OOC for them considering Jamie's seasickness but I can't stand the idea of them not meeting Fergus._


	15. Chapter 15: Quarter Day

Chapter 15: Quarter Day

 _Notes: I just wanted to say that apart from the Macnabs I can't remember any of the Lallybroch tenants names so I'm just going to make them up and if any knows please let me know and I might go back and change the names later._

* * *

Claire's POV

Jenny was right it only took a little adjusting for Ellen Fraser's yellow dress to fit me and she had some yellow ribbons on hand to match for my hair. Jamie's old things also fit Harry pretty well though he wasn't at all happy about being all dressed up and still wouldn't stop fidgeting the whole time Jenny was doing some last minute adjusting to his new coat.

"Honestly Harry, say still or I'll end up sticking another pin in ye." Jenny ordered him.

"Sorry Auntie, but I'm bored and I look silly." Harry answered whining slightly

"Harry don't whine and do as Jenny tells you," I ordered him then continued gentler "Though I must tell you that you don't look silly you look adorable."

Which he did in the dark green coat with the silver buttons, Harry then mumbled something in gaelic which I quickly scolded him for saying "I know what that means, young man and watch young language," to which he looked fittingly ashamed of himself then I turned to Jenny and said "I think I'm going have to talk to Murtagh about what he teaches my son when he's with him, at least I hope it was Murtagh and not Jamie."

Speak of the devil I then heard his voice coming from the door "Not me what Sassenach?" I looked over to the direction of his voice seeing Jamie entering the room.

When Jamie fully came into the room I could see he was wearing his father's old coat, which I recognised from Brian's portrait, and Fraser coloured kilt the only thing left was that his hair still needed to be combed out. Seeing this Jenny told him once she was done with Harry she would take on Jamie's hair.

"What's the matter with my hair?" Jamie asked looking affronted.

"It's all in tangles and it looks like their's cockaburs in it, ye fool." Jenny informed him slightly annoyed at his obliviousness.

"Fine, but no ribbons." Jamie said reluctantly agreeing.

Then he turned back to me and asked "But as I was saying Sassenach, not me what?"

"I was saying I hope it's not you teaching my son inappropriate words in gaelic." I told Jamie jokingly threatening him.

"Why Claire, I'm hurt ye would even suggest such a thing." Jamie teased pretending to be offended.

I gave him an ironic smile in response while shaking my head.

Jamie then after giving me a proper look said "Changing the subject I must say ye look beautiful, Sassenach."

I gave him a quick 'thank you' while trying to hide my slight blushing just as Jenny announced she was finished with Harry then she went to fetch a hairbrush to see to Jamie's hair.

* * *

We were all gathered outside greeting all the tenants who came to pay their rents while Jamie would continuously introduce me to everyone and always sounding proud. Harry on the other hand escaped as soon as he could to play with some of the other children who arrived with their parents after a stiff warning to try to stay presentable. When most of the tenants arrived Jamie and Ian went in a back room with most of the men to collect the rents while Jenny, me and rest of the woman and their families just enjoyed each other's company, Jenny was right about what she told me about their tenants they were like family.

It was a little while later I noticed Jenny had gone to take a seat near the back of the room, concerned I excused myself to go see if she was alright. I pulled up a seat next to Jenny and asked "Jenny, are you alright?"

"Aye, just this bairn is kicking like a mule." she answered reassuringly.

"I remember what that feels like, Harry was an active little thing when I was pregnant with him especially during the last few months."

"So was wee Jamie and I'm at that point when ye just want them to hurry up and come out."

"What do you think you want a boy or a girl?" I asked suddenly curious.

"I'd be happy with either but I reckon this one's a boy too."

"What make's you think so?"

"Well I've had no morning sickness, a taste for salty food and I'm carrying low just like Young Jamie, it's a boy alright."

"If you say so." I said not wanting to disagree even though I knew it could still be a girl instead.

"Do you want anymore children?" Jenny suddenly asked.

I didn't even have to think before answering "Yes, I do and I know Jamie loves Harry but he must still want some of his own some day plus I think Harry would love having a little brother or sister."

Jenny nodded then we were both silent for a moment then remembering what was happening today I said "We should probably get back to the party we're supposed to be the hosts."

Jenny gave out a small laugh at this and said "Aye come on we didna want to be rude."

* * *

Much later I was talking a Mrs Macneal who was telling me about her daughter who was stuck home in bed sick, luckily it didn't sound serious just a bad cold but I promised to stop by her house to take a look at him it was at this moment when my dashing fiance re-entered the room seeing him I smiled and asked if Mrs Macneal would excuse me for a moment then went over to Jamie who smiled seeing me and put his arm around me I spoke first asking.

"So everything alright with the rents?"

"Aye, everything alright with the party?" He asked sounding interested

"Yes, I'm actually having a great time I think I like your tenants very much." I answered happily.

"Good, just remember they'll be yer tenants soon too."

I gave a soft 'hmm' at this and looked over to the rest of the party and spotted Jenny and Ian talking together which reminded me of something I wanted to ask Jamie.

"Jamie, why did Dougal say that Jenny had Randall's bastard child?" I asked him lowly enough so no else would hear.

He paused thinking for a moment before answering "I suppose he wanted try to keep me away from Lallybroch and under the Mackenzie's control incase of an uprsing against the english."

"Oh." I said in answer not being able to think of anything else to say to this revelation.

Fortunately or unfortunately distraction came in the form of a Mrs Collins telling me 'I'd better come outside quickly' and from the urgency in her voice I did as she said with Jamie following after me.

When we made it outside and we saw a tall man shouting and cursing with Harry clinging to his leg like his life depended on it while another boy obviously the cursing man's son from the resemblance was watching this looking terrifed. Jamie rushed forward and pulled Harry away and let him hide behind him. Jamie then thened to the man and asked "Well Macnab, what's this all about?"

"Nothin' I was havin' words with my boy here," Macnab shouted then gestering to his terrifed son then went back to his story "When that brat started shouting at me and grabbed hold of my leg."

Jamie then around slightly to Harry who was still hiding behind him and seeing Jamie was waiting for his side of things he quickly blabbled out "He was hitting Rabbie and I was trying to make him stop."

Jamie thened back to Macnab and asked mencingly "Is what my lad sayin' true?"

"How I discipline my son is none of ya business, Fraser." He answered still shouting

Jamie turned to Rabbie who was already wearing multiple red marks on his face from being slapped then went back to talking to Macnab.

"Well I'll have ye know that there is a difference between abuse and discipline."

"Well then Fraser if ye think ye can be a better father to him ye can damn well pay fer his upkeep." Macnab told Jamie while taking hold of poor Rabbie and dragging him over to Jamie and walked off.

Seeing that the show was over the crowd we earned from all the excitement quickly made themselves scarce with Ian herding them back inside and Jenny rushing to take Rabbie inside to give him something to eat leaving just me, Jamie and Harry to talk.

Jamie turned to look at Harry with his arms folded looking serious while Harry was looking down at the ground looking guilty.

"Well lad, I have to say what ye just did was very brave," Jamie said sounding calm which made Harry look up and look calmer before Jamie continued turning angrier "Not to mention reckless ye could have gotten hurt why didna just come find me or yer mother?"

"I guess... I wasn't thinking." Harry mumbled

"Damn right yer weren't." Jamie shouted then seeing Harry was close to tears Jamie made a determined effort to calm himself and crouched down to get at eye level with him.

"Harry, I just want ye to be more careful in the future and think before ya act, alright?." Jamie told him calmly

"Alright." Harry agreed

Jamie then gave him swift but full hug then sent him to kitchen to see to his new friend Rabbie. I made sure Harry was out of sight before I went to Jamie and said softly "It's strange how quickly it comes isn't it?"

"What is?" He asked curious still looking to where Harry left.

"The worrying." I answered

"Does it ever go away?"

"No it only gets worse I'm afraid." I told him while putting my arm around him.

"God help me." He exclaimed sounding tired at the thought.

* * *

 _Endnotes:_ _God this was a long one, I just wanted to admit I did take some of the "it's strange how quickly it comes" part from 'What a Girl Wants' I just thought it fit the moment so well plus I love that movie._


	16. Chapter 16: A Child is Born

Chapter 16: A Child is Born

Claire's POV

It had been nearly two months since Quarter Day and young Rabbie settled in quite well here at the main house and was given the job of stable lad which he took to and was very happy to be with the horses all day. As for the rest of the family ever since Quarter Day Jamie and Harry were closer than ever I think it was mostly because incident with Mcnab was first time Jamie had really taken on any parenting by himself so it seemed like this was the two of them starting to really see each other as father and son. As for Jenny and Ian, well it was now near the end of January and Jenny was now at full term but was over three weeks late so both of them were pretty anxious to have this baby now although Jenny covered up her worrying with her usual toughness but the physician in me could tell she was just as nervous as Ian.

It was one night when after supper when we were all gathered by the fire in the sitting room while Murtagh told us stories about waterhouses or even some his own adventures with Jamie although I'm sure he was exaggerating some of them, when Jenny who had been sitting in the armchair knitting gave out a small 'ah' in pain which made us all keep quiet while Ian and I rushed over to Jenny.

" _luaidh,_ are ye alright?" Ian asked her worriedly

"Aye, Ian though I think yer new son's finally decided to make an appearance." Jenny said trying to reassure him.

"Right, well let's get you upstairs," I told Jenny and then turned to Jamie and said "Jamie come help me get your sister upstairs."

"Aye Sassenach." Jamie said helping Jenny out of the armchair then carried Jenny upstairs to her and Ian's bedroom.

Of course once he'd done that he made a quick exit saying he'd go make sure that Mrs Crook had sent for the midwife leaving me and Jenny alone, the coward.

I helped Jenny strip down to her shift and lay her back on the bed while telling her to breath through the pain while I held her hand. It was an hour later when Mrs Crook came into the room and told us that the midwife wouldn't be coming as she had been already called away by another one of her patients so it would just be me and Jenny. Jenny's contractions increased rather quickly so it seemed that despite this baby being late it was now more than ready to join the outside world.

I told Jenny as such who then looked down at her belly and told it, "Well it's about time yer got a move on lad."

I snickered at this then asked, "Jenny do you mind pulling up your shift so I can examine your belly?"

She did as I asked and I lightly poked and prodded then realised we may have a problem.

"Jenny, I believe this baby maybe in the wrong postion.." I put my hands on the bottom of her belly to explain better "The head should be down here," I started then put my hand near the top of her belly "but it's still up here."

"So it's a footling then?" Jenny asked

"It would seem so," I told her then started to get up and said "I should tell Ian he should know."

"You'll tell him nothin' there's no sense in worrin' him or Jamie." Jenny quickly told me rather sternly.

Seeing that she was sure about this I went back to my future sister-in-law and put on my best doctor voice and explained "Alright, I do know how to deliver a footling but I will have to reach in and guide it out."

Jenny seeing that I knew what I was talking about gave me a quick nod and answered with "Fine but you'll be fetchin' me a stiff drink before we start."

"You should know that the baby would likely be drunk too." I told her.

She wasn't put off though and exclaimed insisting "Then he'll come into the world a true scot."

* * *

It was several hours later with Jenny screaming and swearing in gaelic while I was guiding the baby out "All right Jenny one more push I think we'll have him."

Jenny pushed and as I predicted out she came for I could see it was a she wriggling like a trot while I tied and cut the umbilical cord as the baby let out a loud cry making Jenny laugh and cry from the happy knowledge that her baby was fine while I cleaned the baby up then wrapped her in a clean blanket. I then put her in her new cradle while we took care of the afterbirth afterwards Jenny was desparate to see her baby.

"Please bring him here let me hold him." Jenny asked desperately

"Of course, but I should tell you it's not a 'him' it's a her." I told her gently while I gave Jenny her new daughter.

"Her? it's a girl." She said momentarily confused but happy.

"It's a girl," I confirmed and then added "and she's perfect."

"Aye, she's perfect." Jenny agreed looking at her little girl.

After a few moments she told me I should hand downstairs to share the good news with the rest of the household.

* * *

I rushed downstairs and into the sitting room seeing the rest of the family still gathered in there apart from Young Jamie who must have been but to bed but the rest of them all jumped up to hear the news including Ian standing up nervously.

"Well?" Ian asked

"Well Ian you have a daughter."

Everyone let out a breath and then Ian asked "And Jenny?"

Knowing what her meant I put an hand on his arm and said reassuringly "Jenny is absolutely fine, you can go up and see them if you like."

Of course Ian was already heading for the stairs the minute I said Jenny was fine then Jamie came over to me and pulled me into his arms and told me.

"Ye've done good work tonight Sassneach."

"Thank you Jamie." I answered suddenly feeling how late it was.

Then Harry, who was still up, came over to us and asked me "Can I come see her?"

"Of course you can honey, but then it's straight to bed afterwards," I told him taking his hand and then turned back to Jamie and asked "You coming too?"

"Aye." Jamie said almost as excited as Harry about meeting his new niece.

So we came upstairs to Jenny and Ian's room to see the two of them on the bed fussing over their new arrival.

"Jenny, Ian, Harry wanted to meet his new cousin." I told them.

"Well come here lad." Ian called him over.

Harry rushed over and looked at the new baby with a mixture between awe and fascination then asked "What are you going to call her?"

Jenny and Ian stared a look and she said "We're going to call her Margaret, our wee Maggie, Margaret Ellen Claire Murray."

"Oh Jenny, Ian, thank you." I told them deeply touched by her middle name.

Jamie came over then and asked "Can I hold her?"

"Of course ye can." Jenny told him giving Maggie to her uncle while telling him how to hold her.

"I know, I know," Jamie said holding Maggie in his arms and looked at her lovingly "She's lovely Jenny."

"Nay, Claire and I already agreed she's not lovely she's perfect." Jenny told him making us all smile.

* * *

 _Endnotes:_ _I had to put in the 'true scot' line from the tv show in here I love that line._


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding Preparations

Chapter 17: The Wedding Preparations

Claire POV

Well it was now the middle of February and all the frost had now melted away so now we could make a start on the wedding preparations, finally. Jenny who had already fully recovered from Maggie's brith and used to running things had insisted on taking on most of the responsiblities of the wedding plans which I happily accepted since I had quite a number of patients ever since I came Lallybroch and there was always a good number of people coming to my new surgery everyday. So all of us adults would always go over the plans after the children were sent to bed apart from Maggie who was too young to be far away from her mother, although Harry made me promise that he be included in any wedding decisions concerning him. It was on one of our late night planning sessions that Jenny decided we should talk about the people we would invite.

"So anyone that we need to send out invitations to?" Jenny asked.

Jamie and I looked at each other and he answered his sister with, "Well Claire's brother and Laoghaire obviously, Dougal and he can bring wee Hamish, I'm sure Harry would love to see him again."

"Do you really want to invite Dougal?" I asked a little surprised at this considering Dougal's attempt to keep him away from Lallybroch and his family.

"Aye, schemer he may be, but he was my foster father when I first went to Leoch when I was sixteen and he's still my uncle."

"Alright, well I suppose the rest of the guests will be everyone here at Lallybroch and we can just ask Father Green to announce it at church on Sunday once we set a date and it will take care to the banns being read, which will take about three weeks." Jenny explained.

"So the wedding should be three weeks from Sunday then." Jamie said in the tone that meant it would be impossible to argue with him even if I wanted to.

"Alright well today is Monday so we then we'll have to get the invitations made and sent out before the end of the week then and with a proper messenger to make sure it gets to Leoch as soon as possible." I added in thinking out loud.

* * *

Jamie POV

It was now the morning after we set the wedding date and me and Ian were busy mending a fence I know three weeks wasn't alot of time to get everything ready but I've been waiting so long to make Claire my wife already and not just since we got engaged I've been wanting her since the moment I saw her and loved her since she wept in my arms that first night at Leoch. I will admit that the idea of taking on another man's child did scare me at first but I loved Harry too once I got to know him he's a sweet lad but with a cheeky side which I can appreciate and there is also so much of Claire in him too.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Ian calling my name "Jamie, Jamie."

I turned to my brother-in-law who was holding a nail to one of the posts and I apologised saying "Sorry Ian, what were ye sayin'."

"I was askin' ye to hand me the hammer." He told me pointing to said hammer be my feet.

I did so and Ian promptly hammered in the nail and then said to me smiling "I'd ask what's got ye so distracted but I think I can make a good guess."

I smilied at this and answered saying "Aye, I reckon ye could, but since we're on the subject I wanted ta ask ye somethin'."

"Alright ask away." Ian said curiously.

"Well, I wanted to ask ye if ye wouldna mind agreeing to be my best man?."

"Oh Jamie, I'd be honoured." Ian agreed sounding touched.

"Good, then I have ye first task as best man." I told him in mockingly serious tone.

"Oh aye, and what will it be?." Ian asked matching my mocking tone.

I then pulled out my key to Lallybroch out of my sporran and handed it to him at which he looked confused.

"I need ye to take that to our local blacksmitch and ask him to make Claire's wedding ring with it." I told him in total seriousness this time.

"From yer key are yer sure?" Ian asked

"Aye," I answered assuring him and then continued saying "but I would want to keep the blade and bow parts if possible."

Seeing that I was deadly serious about this Ian nodded and told me "Fine, I can probably have it done by next week."

"Good, thank ye _bràthair._ "

* * *

Claire POV

Me and Jenny were in the courtyard helping with the laundry we were nearly finished when Jenny then looks over to me and suddenly asked me "Have ye thought about what ye're canna wear?"

"Wear to what?" I asked back confused.

"To yer wedding, or course." Jenny clarified a little annoyed.

"Oh I never thought about that," I answered thinking of the small amount to dresses I had that would be appropriate then turned back to Jenny and asked "any ideas?"

Jenny smiled and said "As a matter of fact yes."

Then Jenny asked Mrs Crook to finish up the last of the washing before leading me upstairs and into the attic where there was a large trunk and took out a beautiful white silk wedding dress. It had a ruffled bodice and the top collar was slightly see-through leading down to the long silk sleeves and the skirt was also silk but with a see-through material over it also had a slight train to it.

Jenny spoke then sounding uncharacteristically nervous "Ye'll know that my parents had to get married pretty quickly so I know it's a little simple.."

I quickly cut her off a little too loudly already feeling attached to this dress "No!" then continued lowering the volume of my voice "I mean, no it's beautiful."

Jenny then spoke up again "It was my mother's, I think she would have loved ye to wear it at yer's and Jamie's wedding too."

* * *

The next two weeks passed very quickly and now it was only a week until the wedding. Every inch of Lallybroch was filled with a kind of nervous excitement and Chris and Laoghaire were expected to arrive today so was Dougal and Hamish so Harry insisted on staying on the lookout for them until they arrived.

So while I was waiting for my son to announce their arrival I decided to keep myself busy in my surgery putting together some of my more complicated medicines. I was griding some of my ingredients when I sensed someone behind me.

I turned to see my ginger-haired fiance watching me wearing lop-sided grin. I then asked a little accusingly "And just what are you doing here?"

"I was just in my study and I suddenly started thinkin' how that in just a few days we're going to married and I just had to see ye." He told me in his usual teasing manner.

I felt sincerely touched by this and went over to him to which he pulled me into his arms and just held me for a few moments and then I lifted my head to his and he lowered his head to mine and kissed me thoroughly.

It lasted for what felt like a long time until I heard Harry's voice coming closer yelling "They're here!, They're here!"

I reluctedly pulled back and looked up and Jamie, sighed and said "Well we should probably go out and greet them."

"Aye, but before that I actually did want to talk to ye about something." Jamie said in a low voice.

"Alright." I said

"Well I wanted to know what ye would think about takin' a short trip after the wedding, maybe to Edinburgh like as a honeymoon trip, I mean I would love to have ye all to myself for a few days." Jamie explained sounding a little nervous.

"All to yourself, to do what exactly?" I asked teasing him.

"Ye know perfectly well what," Jamie answered matching my teasing tone "But is that a yes or a no."

"It's an I'd love to, and you're right and trip away together would be nice for us to, um, connect." I told him in a low voice.

It was at this moment that Harry rushed in and asked "Did you not hear me calling, they're here, come on."

I finally pulled myself out of Jamie's arms but kept hold of his hand and we went over to Harry and I told him laughing slightly "Yes, yes we're coming."

* * *

We made it to the courtyard and saw all four of our guests there with Rabbie and another stable lad come to take away their horses. Young Hamish and Harry immediately ran to each other and started talking about their advetures since they were apart while Dougal gave a brief greeting before making his way into the house so we made our way to Chris and Laoghaire.

Jamie spoke first saying "Welcome to Lallybroch, we're very glad yer both could come."

Chris answered saying "Well I couldn't miss my big sister's wedding but really I must admit this place is beautiful."

"Thank ye." Jamie said proudly.

So I then turned to Laoghaire and said "I really am glad you both came."

"Ah, well I'm glad ye invited us both here." Laoghaire answered honestly.

Although now that I had a good look at Laoghaire I noticed that there was something different about her but I couldn't quite put my finger on what so I asked her "Laoghaire, I'm sorry if doesn't come out right but has anything changed since we last saw you, you look different?."

At this she turned briefly to Chris who was looking at her and gave her a bright smile and slight nod. Laoghaire face gave a bright smile too and then said sounding excited "Well we were going to wait until after the wedding to tell ye but...I'm pregnant."

I felt my face give a shocked smile and I gave my brother and brief hug and said extremely happy "Well congratulations, I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, we're so happy." Chris told us.

Jamie spoke up then "Well come on in and we'll get ye both a drink and ye'll want to rest after yer journey."

"Yes," I agreed gesturing to the door "Do come in."

* * *

 _Endnotes: Well another long one but I managed to get it done I just wanted to say that I had to put in the 'key to Lallybroch' ring in here because I just loved that so much more than that silver ring Claire got in the book. Also I'll try to add a link to what I think Claire's wedding dress would look like on my homepage I know it's a bit simple but I thought it was pretty and I never imagined Claire or Ellen to be the very gaudy type._


	18. Chapter 18: Jamie and Claire's Wedding

Chapter 18: Jamie and Claire's Wedding

Jamie's POV

I'm getting married today, this is the day when everything changes, I mean after today it's not just me anymore it's us and I'll not be a single man anymore I'll be a husband and a father, and couldn't bare to wait any longer. I could hardly get any sleep the other night for I was filled with such a mixture of excitement and nerves although the nervousness mostly came from worrying about the wedding night. Dougal had offered alot advice on the subject since he arrived and Murtagh sometimes added in some of his own but I think I'm better just following my own judgement, I mean I've spent time with plenty of animals and they seem to manage without any information given to them and I'm sure that Claire would let be know if I do something wrong although we never really talked about it but it wasn't the kind of thing your supposed to talk about with your fiance.

It was at this point when I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door and Ian's voice calling me "Jamie!, Jamie are ye up?"

"Aye I'm up, come in." I called back to him and got out of bed.

Ian entered my room carrying my wedding clothes that Jenny had washed and made ready yesterday and dropped them on the bed. He looked over to me and asked "Well ye're finally goin' to become a sensible married man today, nervous at all?"

"Nay, well at least not the getting married part, I'm more nervous about after the wedding, ye ken." I told him honestly.

"Ah, well didna worry Claire's been married before so at least one of you kens what they're doin'." Ian said jokingly which I answered with a good-natured punch to the arm.

"Ow! Ye see yer so nervous ye see fit to attack a poor crippled man." Ian said in a mock hurt voice.

"Just get out so I can get dressed before I hit yer other arm." I warningly teased him.

* * *

Claire's POV

I'm getting married today, Jenny woke me up early this morning as planned and it was good thing since I couldn't get to sleep last night until late because I couldn't stop thinking about today and the life that lay beyond it.

Jenny had just finished helping me lace up the back of my wedding gown when there was a knock at the door and Jenny called out "Who is it?"

I heard Harry's voice from the other side of the door, "It's Harry auntie, I got the flowers from Mrs Crook that for asked for."

"Well come in then lad, I need them for yer ma's hair." Jenny ordered him.

At this command Harry rushed in with a small bunch of yellow flowers, which I immediately recognised as being yellow climbing roses from Ellen Fraser's rose bush outside, and he put them down on the dressing table, I could also see that he was already fully dressed and wearing the same clothes he wore on Quarter Day. Jenny then ordered me to sit down on the dressing table so she could start doing my hair she styled in a very fashionable updo with the roses in a long row on the top of the hair bun but left two front curls on both sides of my face.

When Jenny was finished she let out a satisfied 'there' then stood back to admire her work. I got up to go over to the full mirror to get a proper look at myself and had to admit when I did I couldn't stop the smiling. After a moment I turned back to Jenny and jokingly asked, "Well, do you think I'll do your brother proud?"

"Aye, ye look magnificent." Jenny answered in dream-like sort of voice.

I then asked Harry what he thought and he said in a low voice, "You look really pretty, Mama."

It was at this precise moment Chris knocked on the door and asked "Claire? Are you ready yet?"

"Yes I'm ready you can come in if you like." I called back.

Chris swiftly entered and stopped for a moment when he saw me and smiled but then regained himself and turned to Jenny and said "Alright, so I guess you'll take Harry up to the church and me and Claire will follow after."

"Aye, come on lad it's time to go." Jenny told Harry taking his hand to make their way downstairs leaving me and my brother by ourselves.

Chris looked me over for a moment and said wistfully "You look beautiful, Uncle Lamb would have been so proud."

"I do hope so," I admitted matching his wistful tone but I decided to change the subject so I then said snickering "Do you remember when I married Frank, Uncle Lamb was so mad."

"Yes, although to be fair getting married on a spur of the moment just because the two of you were passing a court house doesn't really show good decison making." He recounted jokingly.

We both snickered at this then Chris carried on by softly saying, "Although I think he was more mad that you did on your own without us there."

"Yes, I'd like to think that my whole family will be there for this one and not just you and Harry." I told him thinking about our uncle and our parents.

We shared a brief smile and we were silent for a long moment before we remember where we were Chris suddenly held out his arm to me and said "Well come on we'd better get going."

* * *

Jamie POV

I was now standing in front of the church waiting for my bride I knew it wouldn't be long now since I saw Jenny and Harry enter the church so Chris and Claire would be following them. So I took this opportunity to just take in my surroundings the church it was simply decorated with bouguets to flowers scattered around the building and looking out at all the people here, all the tenants of Lallybroch and my family to bear witness just as it was supposed to be.

Then the front doors of the church opened and it was as if time had stood still in that moment for there she was, Claire, my Sassenach. There was no possible way to properly describe how beautiful she looked and the light that came through the windows shone off of the white silk of her wedding gown making it seem like she glowed with sunshine and when she and her brother reached the front of the altar and he gave me her hand it felt like nothing in the world existed outside of this moment until the priest started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathering here today in sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony..." and then continued on with the opening speech and then he reached the wedding vows for us to repeat while we looked into each other's eyes.

"I, James Alexander Malcom Mackenzie Fraser,... take thee Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp to be my lawfully wedded wife,... to have and to hold from this day forward,... for better or for worse,... for richer, for poorer,... in sickness and in health,... to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp,... take thee James Alexander Malcom Mackenzie Fraser to be my lawfully wedded husband,... to have and to hold from this day forward,... for better for worse,... for richer, for poorer,... in sickness and in health,... to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part."

Then the priest turned to Ian and asked for the ring then after blessing it handed it to me to recite the next part "With this ring I thee wed." and then I slipped the ring on to the fourth finger on her left hand after which Dougal approached us with his dirk for the blood vow.

* * *

Claire POV

Now it was time for the blood vow I remembered seeing this at Chris and Laoghaire's wedding and Jamie explained it to me. I took some time to rehearse the words in gaelic but Jamie told me if I couldn't remember just repeat after him. So me and Jamie both rolled up our left sleeves so Dougal could make the small cuts on each wrist then tied the two small wounds together with a bit of cloth mixing our blood together then Jamie and I recited the vows which in english meant,

 _'Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone._

 _I give ye my body, so that we two might be one._

 _I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done._ _'_

Then the priest told Jamie, "Ye may now kiss the bride." to which Jamie happily obliged and gave me a good long kiss which was responded by a hearty applause from the congregation.

* * *

 _Endnotes: Yay! I did the wedding although now I'll have to try and do the wedding night, God help me, wish me luck everyone!_


	19. Chapter 19: The Wedding Night

Chapter 19: The Wedding Night

Claire's POV

Much later after the wedding breakfast and the evening party I just put Harry to bed then made my way to the main bedchamber that I now going to share with Jamie, I briefly debated about whether or not I should knock before entering but quickly realised it would ridiculous to do so considering it was my room now too so I just quickly turned the doorknob and came into the room to see Jamie standing by the window, who had already taken off his plaid, jacket and boots, turn to greet me when he heard the door open.

There was a short silence neither of us knowing where to begin or what to say first, looking around the room I noticed a decanter of whisky and two glasses on a small table in the middle of the room so I turned to Jamie and asked "Would you like a drink?"

"Aye." Jamie quickly answered and made his way over to the table before I could and poured us both a drink.

As he walked over to me with the glasses I went to meet him halfway and took one of the glasses from him. We knocked our glasses together with a slight 'clink' and then Jamie started making a toast in soft but clear voice "To a wonderful mother, a rare healer and my beautiful wife, Claire Fraser."

I felt myself blush at this and took a large sip of my whisky to try and hide it then looked back at Jamie held drank some of his whisky and was now watching me too. We finished our drinks then after putting the glasses down I took both of Jamie's hands in mine looking deep into his eyes and I could see that he seemed alot more nervous than I was so I asked, "Jamie, are you alright it's just you look almost terrified?"

"I'm fine it's just I havena done this before and I know ye have I worry ye may be disappointed." Jamie admitted a little ambarassed.

I was momentarily stunned by this new information, it never really occurred to me that Jamie was a virgin although it probably should have but hearing the rest of this admission I felt immediately charmed and gave him a quick kiss and said, "Aww Jamie, you are too sweet."

He became a little indignant at this statement and protested "I am not sweet."

I answered laughing with "I'm sorry to tell you Jamie but you are," but I stopped by snickering to put on a more serious tone "and there's no reason to be anxious, trust me when I know you could never disappoint me."

He was still looking a little doubtful so I decided to try a more practical approach so I slowly turned my back to him and asked, "Well in any case could you just give me a bit of help with the laces here, please."

There was a brief pause before Jamie let a hesitant 'Aye' his hesitancy started to disappear in the midst of the unlacing once it was done I pulled my arms out of sleeves and shimmed out of my dress letting it fall to the floor. I started to feel my breath becoming heavier as I could also hear Jamie's become so too even as he took the initiative and felt him untie the back of my underskirt without being asked and when it also joined my dress on the floor Jamie then lightly stroked up my arms through the light fabric of my shifts sleeves, I then turned around to face Jamie before untying the top of my corset and then let Jamie take over with the unlacing like he did earlier with my dress and when my corset broke apart and went down to the floor behind me and there I was in just my shift.

Jamie came closer so we were almost nose-to-nose and then Jamie lightly put his hands around my waist and gave me a deep, passionate kiss during which I vaguely noticed backing up until I felt the back of my knees hit the bottom of the bed. I then pulled back to look at Jamie and tell him a low husky voice, "My turn."

I then quicked took off his belt and then lowered my hand to his thigh and slowly moved it upward and under his kilt. Although I was well aware of what a scotsman wore beneath the kilt, namely nothing, it was still a slight shock to only find Jamie under there. Jamie gently removed my hand and in one motion removed his kilt and then continued kissing me while I gently pulled both of us down onto the bed and lead him into the right position and when he first entered me I heard Jamie softly moan "Oh, Dear Holy Lord."

* * *

Sometime later curled up together underneath the quilt and I suddenly realised I hadn't undone my hair so I pulled myself up slightly and Jamie asked a little drowsily, "Where are ye going?"

"No where, I just I forget to undo my hair and I need to take these bloody pins out." I told him in a soft and low voice as I reluctedly started towards to the dressing table.

Jamie sat up fully awake now then and eagerly came up behind me and asked me to let him do it and I said alright but I was mildly surprised by his eagerness. So first Jamie took out the yellow roses that were still in my hair, though a little crushed from our earlier activities, and then I felt Jamie's skillful hands remove my hairpins one at a time and gradually my hair started to come down and while Jamie was still taking out the last few he murmured something in gaelic "Mo nighean donn."

I turned my head slightly and asked "What does that mean?"

"My brown-haired lass." he told me, his voice turning husky.

I turned my head back as my cheeks started turning red to try to hide although he could properly see it by the mirror on the dressing table in front of me and I then said back to him "Rather I dull colour, brown, I've always thought."

"No, no not dull at all," He insisted lightly and then having taken the last hairpin out let the rest of my curls tumble down and then said, while lightly stroking my hair "It's like the water in a burn, the way it ruffles down onto the rocks, dark and the wavy spots, the wee spots are auburn when the sun touches it."

I could feel myself melting like a candle during this description and then felt Jamie kiss the top of my head. I slowly turned around then and stood up in front of Jamie and gently asked him to take off his shirt.

"Why?" He asked even though he already started lifting it off.

"I want to look at you." I told him.

He was beautiful, I had always known that of course but seeing him now so unobstructed almost left me stunned, I then slowly moved around him lightly touching him as I did so only stopping for a moment to leave a few light kisses on his back part of me hoping it would make those terrible scars disappear but then continued my observations until I was back in front of him and Jamie then said in his usual teasing manner "Well then, fair's is fair...take off yours as well."

I smiled lightly and happily obliged him and untied the top of my shift and let it fall to the floor at my feet. Jamie then started back a little then and studied me intensely making me feel quite self-conscious covered it by asking him "Haven't you ever seen a naked woman before?"

Jamie let out a small laugh and answered "Aye, but not so close," He then slowly pulled me into his arms and finished his sentence with "And not one that's mine."

* * *

 _Endnotes:_ _Yay! I did it and just in time for Valentine's Day! Mind you this was a tricky one I kept fiddling around with who's point of view this was going to be in or if I was going to start at the wedding party or how much I was going to show but I hope you all like it and just let me know what you all think._


	20. Chapter 20: The Newlyweds

Chapter 20: The Newlyweds

Claire's POV

I woke up late the next morning, just enjoying the feeling Jamie's arms around me and mentally recalling all the events of yesterday and especially last night. Jamie and I had spent most of the late night and early morning exploring each other and discovering the secrets of each other's bodies and still hungry for more. I looked over to see Jamie who was still asleep and I felt myself smile as I was looking at him, looking so sweet and peaceful, I then lightly stroked his cheek and saw a slight, sleepy smile appear on his sweet, wide mouth and Jamie being a light sleeper already started to stir.

He opened his eyes and seemed momentarily confused by my presence but then gave me one of his sweet smiles and pulled my closer then whispering, "I thought for a moment I had dreamed all of yesterday."

I let out a small laugh and brushed my hand through his hair while whispering back "No it wasn't a dream."

He then gave me a quick kiss and said sounding very pleased with himself "Good morning, wife."

I answered him in the same voice saying "Good morning, husband."

He kissed me again, it went on for long time until I started to feel Jamie sliding his hand up my leg I pulled back slightly and asked him teasing "Again? Really Jamie, did you not have enough of me last night?"

He gave me a sweet smile and answered me, still smiling "Oh, well I can honestly say Mo Neighean Donn, I will never have 'enough' of you, not ever." Adding an sarcastic sound to his voice at the word 'enough'.

We both started laughing at that as Jamie gently pulled me under him and continued with his attentions forthwith.

* * *

Much later as we were nuzzling and snuggling each other when we both heard Jamie's stomach growling we both let out a good laugh and a brief smile and I asked teasing him again "Hungry?."

"Aye," Jamie answered cheerily but then turned a little wistful "Though I do wish we didna have to rejoin the outside world quite yet."

"Me neither." I agreed sniggering then gave him a brief kiss before reluctantly rolling over to get out of bed I also saw Jamie follow me out after. I was just finished putting on my shift, bum roll and under skirt when I looked over to see Jamie putting on his kilt on the floor. I just watched him with fond interest.

Feeling my gaze Jamie turned to look over to me giving me one of his wry smiles and asked "And just what, my bonny Sassenach, are ye starin' at me for?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen you do that before." I told him still watching him as he pulled his kilt around himself and buckled his belt.

He stood up, looking abit thoughtful before saying "Aye, well I suppose it must look a little odd, me rolling about on the floor like that, I've been doing it for so long I havena really thought about it."

"Not odd, more fascinating." I clarified smilingly.

Jamie smiled then to and approached me to give me a light kiss and asked "Fascinating am I, Sassenach?"

"Endlessly." I answered him laughing.

We both laughed then and Jamie kissed me again then went back over to his wardrobe to finish getting dressed. A little while later after we were both dressed, thankfully Jenny had already moved my clothes over to the Laird's room sometime yesterday when she managed to do this I have no idea, I stood up ready for us to make our way downstairs but Jamie called for me to wait for a moment. He then reached into his sporran and pulled out a small pouch and handed it to me and said "It's a wedding gift for ye".

I gently untied the top and tipped the contents into one of my hands, it was a pearl necklace. I looked back over to Jamie smiling and said "They're beautiful."

I saw Jamie's ears turn faintly pink and he told me bashfully "They're only scotch pearls, Sassenach, they belonged to my mother and now they belong to my wife."

It was at that moment that it really hit me, I was now Lady Broch Tuarach, the mistress of Lallybroch and the best and simplest of all that I was Jamie's wife.

Overwhelmed my this revelation I just looked up and Jamie and smiled and then asked him "Would you help me put it on?"

Jamie smiled back and said "Aye."

So I handed him the necklace and turned my back to him then felt him gently lower the pearls down my front and fasten the back then felt him give me a small kiss on the back of my neck.

So I turned back to him and gestured towards the door and asked "Ready?"

Jamie gave me a wry smile and held out his arm for me to take and answered with "With ye Sassenach, I'm ready for anything...plus I'm starving come on."

* * *

We slowly made our way downstairs to the kitchen to ask Mrs Crook to make us a late breakfast and as we made our way to the dining room and as we were finished eating Ian came into the room and gave us a knowing smile and greeting us with a teasing sounding "Good morning."

"Morning." We both answered.

"You two are up late, get much sleep?" He asked in the same teasing voice.

I gave out an muffled 'hmm' but then Jamie said to Ian "Nay, she snores, ye ken."

I gave Jamie a good-natured clip behind the ear for that comment while the two men were still sharing a laugh.

After they recovered from their little laughing fit, Ian sat at the table and then asked us "I know ye are planning on going away for abit for some time to yeselves, do ye know where ye going and how long ye'll be gone?"

"We thought Edinburgh would be good besides it'll be the best place ta find a good tutor for Harry while we're there, as for how long two or three weeks maybe." Jamie told him.

"Aye, sounds fair," Ian answered thoughtfully and then asked "When will ye go?"

"End of the week." Jamie told him while staring at me longingly.

It was then that Harry ran in to the room and pulled me into a hug making me giggle and say "Morning honey."

"Morning Mamma," then turned to Jamie to greet him "Morning...Da." hesitating before called Jamie 'Da'.

There was short pause before Jamie regained his voice and ruffled Harry's hair and said "Morning son."


	21. Chapter 21: The Honeymoon Trip

Chapter 21: The Honeymoon Trip

Claire POV

We arrived at Edinburgh over a week ago and both me and Jamie were in complete newlywed bliss. I mean we both love Lallybroch, our families and especially our son but even from the day we met Jamie and I had never really had even a full day completely to ourselves and Jamie made sure to take full advantage of that from the minute we arrived at our room at the inn, I mean if we didn't have to go downstairs for breakfast and dinner I don't we would even bother get dressed, although I think Jamie quite enjoyed undressing me anyway.

This morning Jamie woke me by giving me light kisses up and down my neck making me smile and slowly open my eyes to see his own face smiling I reached over to give him a kiss and starting shifting closer until I was almost lying on top of him and jokingly asked "Good morning to you too, can I expect this kind of wake up call every morning from you from now on?"

Jamie answered huskily as he helped by pulling me fully on top of him so I was straddling him "Oh most definitely Sassenach."

We both laughed lightly then as gave him a long, slow kiss as we both lost ourselves in each other.

* * *

Much later we heard the clock chiming outside through the slightly open window letting us know it was nine o'clock already, I then felt Jamie slowly pull himself up and give me a brief kiss and say, cheerily outlining his main plan for the day, "Come along, Sassenach we'd better get up if we didna want ta completely miss breakfast and besides I have ta go to the newspaper office and put in that ad for Harry's tutor."

I gave him a half a smile in return and nodded as we both made our way out of bed and quickly get dressed.

Later as we were eating I noticed that Jamie seemed to be gulping down his food very quickly as though it were about to disappear for some reason so I asked "Jamie, what's the hurry?"

Jamie looked up at me and just realising he was bolting down his breakfast and his eyes started to turn faintly pink and answered sounding abashed "Sorry lass, I just really want to get started with today."

I smiled at this and asked him "Is this about finding Harry a tutor?" He nodded and this and I added in "You do know that even when you do have that ad put in, it could be at least a week before we get to hear from any applicants and won't even get to see any of them until we get home."

"Aye, I know but...well it's maybe a little foolish but this is going to be my first real kind of decison regarding our son's upbringing and want ta make sure I get it right." Jamie explained still sounding embarassed.

I was so immediately charmed by this admission that I couldn't stop smiling and took his hand and I told him "You don't need to worry you have nothing to worry about, for one thing you're great at reading people and you'll know exactly the kind of things Harry will need to learn."

"Aye." Jamie agreed and lifted our joined hands and left a small kiss on my hand.

So we both relaxed and finished our breakfast and then Jamie asked me what I planned to do while he was went to newspaper's office, I thought it was better to leave the 'tutor ad' to him to show my honest belief in him, so I told him I was headed to the apothecary shop to pick up a few herbs as I was running low of a few since my skills became quite popular with the Lallybroch tenants. We agreed to have nice walk down to the apothecary together then see to our respective tasks and meet back at inn and have a late lunch together.

* * *

So Jamie left me at the apothecary shop after giving me a sweet kiss in farewell and a short but stiff warning to stay out of trouble which earned him an eyeroll from me as I entered the shop.

I quickly gathered and bought the few herbs I needed and put them in the small basket Jamie gave me earlier to start making my way back to the inn. I was halfway there when someone quickly grabbed me and dragged me into a back alley behind the tavern which made me drop my basket I opened my mouth to scream only to have a hand put over my mouth then I was turned and held against the wall I then saw who it was, it was Black Jack Randall.

He spoke then "Fancy seeing you again, but we do have a habit of running into each other unexpectedly."

I got a good look at him and noticed he was no longer wearing his army uniform and hair was all loose and disheveled while the clothes he had on were no better.

He spoke up again in a more calm, matter-of-fact tone "I know it was your brother who started that investigation on me, I found out all I could about the man who ruined me, so when I found out he had a sister named Claire Beauchamp I knew it was really you who did all this to me."

He pulled out a knife and held it in front of my face but I then heard a young boy's voice yell in french "laissez la dame aller" as he gave Randall a swift kick to the back of the leg to which he knocked the boy back which caused the boy to hit his head on the other side of the wall and get knocked out but I then managed to kick Randall's other leg and grab a discarded wine bottle and swung it at Randall's head which knocked him out too.

I immediately rushed over to the french boy, he was still out cold, I could see that he was a very handsome boy only about nine years old and wearing dirty clothes which were a great deal too big for him. Not thinking twice about it I scooped him up he was a small boy and very skinny but he was still quite heavy and I slowly made my way back to the inn looking back every so often to make sure I wasn't followed.

* * *

When I arrived at the inn Jamie ran over to me looking worried because of how late I was and then confused when he saw the boy in my arms and I said to him "I'll explain later but for now could you just take him upstairs to our room and in bed so I can get out my medicine box."

Jamie quickly did as I asked and took the boy upstairs as I followed behind them and got out the medicine box as Jamie tucked the boy into bed. I told Jamie everything about my encounter with Randall to which he looked like he would like nothing more than to go out again and murder him but I convinced him to least wait with me to make sure my young hero would be alright and give Jamie time to calm down and think about all this. By that time I could see that the boy's eyes were already starting to flutter open until he was fully awake he looked around for a moment confused and when his eyes rested on me I gave him a quick "Bonjour."

He answered automatically with "Bonjour"

I quicked asked him if he spoke english "Parlez-vous anglais"

"Oui, Madame." he answered in a thick french accent.

I reached over to check the back of his head but the wound wasn't deep and he clearly could still talk so it seemed like their was no permanent damage done so asked him "Do you know where we can find your parents, to let them know you're here."

The boy looked down then briefly and said "I have no famille."

"Oh," I said awkwardly "then where do you live?"

"Nowhere, I was born in brothel in Parie but one of the ladys wanted to move 'ere and I said I'd ascort her, the ladys sometimes let me sleep there." He told us being very factual about it.

I turned to look at Jamie who quickly saw what I was thinking and nodded then came over to the bed and asked "Well, then lad since yer were kind enough to save my lady's life what would ye think maybe of comin' to live with us?"

The boy smiled at this idea and said "Oui, oui milord I would like that very much."

Jamie smiled back and asked "Alright then, what's yer name?"

"Claudel." He said sounding a little embarassed by the name.

Catching this Jamie shook his head slightly and said "Nay, that doesna sound very manly does it what do ye think if we call yer," Jamie thought for a moment and asked "Fergus?"

The boy thought for a second and answered "Oui, I like that very much, milord."

"Alright then, Fergus it is then." Jamie affirmed.

* * *

 _Endnotes:_ _I know quite a few of you like the fluffiness of this story so the Randall stuff maybe a bit of a shock but I feel like I left what happened to him up in the air plus it seemed like it would take something big for them to take responsibility for our young Fergus._


	22. Chapter 22: Home Again

Chapter 22: Home Again

Jamie POV

When I heard Randall attacked my wife the only coherent thought was that 'I was going to kill him', thank God for wee Fergus when I think what might have happened if he hadn't been there but once I throught it over I realised it would be much better and simpler to just report him and have the redcoats arrest him for assault and attempted murder of a lady for the more I thought of it it seemed a fitting punishment for that animal to end up being locked up in an english prison, possibly one he was once in charge of and most likely sentenced to death, I had to take a moment to admire the sense of irony in that also while a dark part of me would still have liked to kill that bastard myself I couldn't risk losing everything I have back and gained now with Claire and Harry, and now Fergus.

The redcoats made quick work of finding Randall since his running into Claire near that tavern apparently wasn't a coincidence and he'd been drowning his sorrows of his failed career with several bottles to whisky so I told Claire that we could all revel in the knowledge that Randall was now out of our lives for good.

"Thank God." She answered after I explained all of this as we were all eating dinner at the table in our room.

"Aye." I agreed then taking her hand in mine to give it a light squeeze.

It was then that Fergus spoke up and asked "Milord, are you going finish that?" gesturing to the chicken on my plate.

Me and Claire shared a slight glance and she gave me a small smile before I put my plate in front of Fergus and told him "Enjoy." Before he stuffed the food into his mouth as quickly as he could.

Seeing this Claire lightly stroked Fergus' shoulder making him look up at her and she told him "Slow down, the inn's not going to suddenly run out of food, you know."

Fergus smiled back at her and said "I know." then went back to finishing off the food slowing down a little this time but still happily gulping it down when he was finished he looked over to us and asked "What is your home like?"

I answered him conjuring the picture of our home in my head saying dreamily "Lallybroch, it's beautiful the look of the hills and fields that leads down the big house at the end of the valley you'll love it," I paused for a moment and then added in "and I know Harry and ye will love each other too."

Fergus looked confused then asked "Who's Harry?"

Claire and I looked up at each other both realising that because of the whole business with Randall we never really talked about Harry or any of our family back at Lallybroch to Fergus. Claire spoke first telling Fergus "Harry, is our son, I think he's only a couple years younger than you are."

Fergus looked even more confused by this information and said "Your son? But I thought you said this was your honeymoon trip."

I laughed at this and clarified "Yes, ye see Harry is technically my stepson."

At this Fergus mouthed a quick 'Oh' and after a long pause asked "What's he like, your son?"

I thought for a moment thinking and then said lightly "He's very kind, smart and brave like his mother, and he also loves horses I think that's what the two of us first bonded over...but anyway like I said I know the two of ye will really like each other once ye get to know each other."

Claire spoke up then and asked "Speaking of which when do you want us to head home?"

I took a minute to gather my words before answering "To be honest after everything that's happened, I'd like to think about heading home tomorrow."

Claire then squeezed my hand and agreed saying softly "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Claire POV

We set out for home very early the next morning with me on my horse and Jamie and Fergus sharing the other one, Jamie refused to let us stop and Fergus wouldn't stop fidgeting in front of him probably filled with both excitement and nerves about Lallybroch. With the hard pace we managed to reach Lallybroch early afternoon the day after, the main difference in our arrival now compared to when Jamie, Harry and I first came here only a couple of months ago was that since we didn't write ahead no one would be expecting us so it would be a total surprise.

As before the dogs started barking as we reached the front courtyard but Jamie immediately shushed them but they must have managed to drawn enough attention to us for I saw Murtagh coming around to investigate and Harry following after him, I could see they were both carrying fishing poles, seeing us Harry dropped his pole and started running towards us as I got of my horse just in time for me to catch him and greeted each other with a big hug and proceeded to detail all his adventures he and Murtagh had while we were gone then went to greet Jamie and then stopped when he finally spotted Fergus.

Jamie slowly got off his horse then helped Fergus down after him, Harry quickly went over to stand in front of Fergus and briefly looked him up and down then looked between me and Jamie when Fergus broke the silence gave Harry a shy "Bonjour."

"Bonjour." Harry echoed back a little shocked by the french greeting.

Jamie went to stand behind Fergus and to properly introduce him to Harry "Harry, this is Fergus, he's going to be living with us now."

Harry seemed to be thinking for moment and looked back towards Murtagh who gave a small shrug and turned back to Fergus and then asked "Do you know anything about fishing?"

Fergus, well all of us really, was surprised by this question but then answered "No, I'm afraid not."

"You see Murtagh and I were about to go, if you want to come I could teach you." Harry clarified.

"Oui Monsieur, I would like that very much," Fergus said eagerly then looked to Jamie and asked "Milord is it alright if I go?."

Jamie nodded and said "Aye, ye all go and have fun."

Murtagh and the boys started to walk off when I called out saying "Wait a minute, Harry come here," Harry walked back over and I gave him a large kiss on his forehead and told him "You're a good boy, off you go now."

Once they were out of sight Jamie put his arm around me and we made our way into the house while he told me, now wearing one of his wry smiles, "I told ye they'd get along."

"Oh yes, you are so very smart." I answered him sarcastically.

He then answered in mock seriousness "Aye I am," then kissed me and told me honestly "I'm glad we're home."

"Me too." I agreed.

* * *

 _Endnotes: Oh believe me, it was tempting just thinking about all various ways I could kill BJR off but it just seemed like it would be a fitting punishment to have him locked up in prison and actually sentenced to die, like Jamie was in the first book (just think of the irony in that)._


	23. Chapter 23: Brothers

Chapter 23: Brothers

 _Notes: This chapter is just going to be Fergus and Harry bonding we'll have more Jamie and Claire next time._

* * *

Harry POV

Today started off as normal, well Ma and Da were still away and I missed them but Uncle Ian, Auntie Jenny and Murtagh kept me distracted the whole time they were gone with helping out with the chores or Murtagh taking me out doing something fun, today it was fishing. Murtagh and I were on our way out when we heard the dogs barking letting us know someone just arrived but whoever it was quieted them down pretty quickly as I came around behind Murtagh to see that Ma and Da had come home I immediately ran towards Ma as she got down from her horse to give her a hug to let her know how much I missed her.

I pulled back and started telling her about all the stuff Murtagh and I did while she and Da were away and then went to see Da but stopped when I saw him on top of his horse with a strange boy. Da then slowly got off the horse then lifted the boy down after him, I slowly went to stand in front of him while I thought of something to say the boy beat me to it and said a quick "Bonjour", this confused me even more but not knowing what else to say I said "Bonjour" back.

Da came up behind the boy and introduced us, "Harry, this is Fergus, he's going to be living with us now."

I thought for a while and looked towards Murtagh who just shrugged back at me and turned back to Fergus, and then thought that this must be one of those 'best foot forward' moments Ma was always telling me about so I asked him "Do you know anything about fishing?"

Fergus seemed surprised by this question but then answered in a french accent "No, I'm afraid not."

"You see Murtagh and I were about to go, if you want to come I could teach you." I told him.

"Oui Monsieur, I would like that very much," Fergus said eagerly then looked to Da and asked "Milord is it alright if I go?."

Da nodded and said "Aye, ye all go and have fun."

We then started to walk off but Ma quickly called me back and gave me a kiss on my forehead and told me I was a good boy then told us to go have fun.

So Me, Murtagh and Fergus had a slow walk to the loch (well it's actually a lake but 'loch' is what Murtagh calls it) we didn't really talk on the way and when we got to the loch Murtagh let Fergus use his pole and let me show Fergus how to cast off a line and after a while we were just sitting by the loch waiting for a one of the fish take the bait. Murtagh then decided to leave and go back to the house, probably to talk and catch up with Da.

I guessed it was now okay to ask questions, "So Fergus, when...I mean...how did you meet my Ma and Da?"

Fergus turned to me and answered rather proudly "I saved your mother, Milady, from a horrible villian."

"What horrible villian?" I asked eagerly

"I think your father called him Randall?" Fergus answered a little unsure.

"Black Jack Randall, you mean?" I asked shocked

"Oui, that's it."

"Well what happened?"

Fergus sat up slightly, in a more storyteller-like pose and then started telling me everything, "Well it was midday and I was going about my usual business, putting my hands to good use.."

"Huh?." I interrupted not understanding what he meant.

Seeing this Fergus gave an impish grin and explained "Keeping an eye out for any gentlemen who foolishly left their pockets undone."

I let out a small laugh at this and smiled back at him and after a moment he went back to his story "Anyway, as I was walking around, and as previously explained to you I managed to relieve someone of the contents of their pocket and quickly disappear into a back alley when I saw this, Randall...holding Milady, against a wall with a knife to her so I ran forward and attacked him but he knocked me against the wall, when I awoke I was in Milord and Milady's room at the inn and Milady was taking care of me and then Milord was so impressed by my bravery he was kind enough to ask if I would like to come back here and live with them."

"Wow, you are brave." I told him

"Oui Monsieur, I am." He agreed in a jokingly proud way.

We both shared a laugh together when Fergus felt something tugging on his fishing pole. We both jumped up suddenly excited, Fergus looked at me and asked "What do I do? What do I do?" Over and over again. I quickly moved over to him and grabbed hold of his pole too and we both pulled and pulled until we fell over and the end of the fishing line with the fish flew into the air. I jumped up towards where the fish was landing on the bank and yelled back at Fergus to come and help catch it, he was already running after me. We reached where the fish landed scrambling on top of each other until Fergus managed to grab hold of the fish, which was still wiggling about. I called at Fergus to hit the fish against something hard, he looked around and saw a large boulder and hit the fish against it, killing the fish immediately. I then got a good look at our fish and said slightly out of breath "It's so big." We then looked at each other and ourselves, we were both completely soaked from the fall and running towards the bank and we both burst out laughing. Still laughing I went back for our fishing poles and said "We should head back, go show Ma and Da the fish we caught."

"You mean the fish I caught, it was my pole." Fergus said teasing me.

"With me." I told him.

"You did a little."

"Oh, really?"

I quickly gave him a playful shove and he shoved me back and then I started running and called to him "Beat you back home, loser!."

"Not on your life, lambin!" He shouted back at me running to catch up.


	24. Chapter 24: Family

Chapter 24: Family

Claire's POV

It was now two months since we returned home and Jamie was right ever since their fishing trip Fergus and Harry have got on like a house on fire there was now rarely one without the other, the one big advantage was when we wanted both of them we usually only had to call once. This morning we all at breakfast when Mrs Crook came in holding a letter and said to me "This letter's just come for ye mistress."

"Thank you, Mrs Crook." I answered as she handed me the letter.

"Who's it from?" Jamie asked curious

"It's from Chris." I told him recognising Chris' handwriting I quickly opened it and started reading.

 _Dear Claire,_

 _Let me start by saying that all is well here, I am simply fulfilling your request that I keep you informed in regards to Laoghaire and baby. Laoghaire is now just past four months now and just starting to show, and now that her morning sickness is nearly all gone I think she enjoys the attention her new baby bump gets her especially how much Mrs Fitz and I tend to fuss over her now. We've also just started discussing names, for a boy since you already named Harry after our father Henry, I think I would like to have Lambert in the name after Uncle Lamb definitely not as a first name of course, so I thought another 'C' name might be good like you and me like, Caleb or Colin. Laoghaire really likes Marsali for a girl and so do I and I definitely would want Claire as a middle name after her auntie._

 _On a more serious note as I told you everything is fine here Ned has taught me everything I need to know about Clan Mackenzie's legal matters and I've actually started to earn a decent-sized living now and Colum sold me a good-sized cottage near the castle for me now that I'm about to have a family. Speaking of family I do hope your own is also well and happy and send my best love to Harry and your Jamie, I think we have both done alright for ourselves haven't we._

 _All my love,_

 _Chris_

"Nothing bad I hope." Jamie enquired.

I smiled then and told him "No it just says everything is fine it's mostly just him letting me know how Laoghaire is and she's fine, she's over four months now apparently she loves how much Chris and Mrs Fitz are looking out for her."

Everyone at the table seemed to smile at this and then went back to their meal until Harry asked "Ma, are we going to go back to Leoch for when Auntie Laoghaire has the baby?"

I thought for a moment then answered, "No honey, I don't think so, not unless Uncle Chris asks me to come, I mean we'll definitely go see the baby after it's born but Laoghaire will already have a proper midwife there at Leoch as well as Mrs Fitz and the rest of her family so I don't think I'll really be needed for when the baby comes."

Jamie, who had been listening in on this conversation too, now seemed a little confused that I didn't think we were going so I quickly changed the subject, "Although I still cannot believe my baby brother going to be a father how things have changed."

"Aye, but for the better I think at least on our part I hope ye'll agree, Sassenach." Jamie said smiling.

"I think so, though I will admit it is up for debate sometimes." I said teasing him.

I could hear Jenny and Ian snickering at us when Fergus asked if he and Harry could go out riding today, Jamie had just recently taught Fergus how to ride a horse by himself and Fergus found he loved it.

"Sorry lads but ye've got yer schoolwork to get to today." Jamie told them earning him a double groan from both of them in answer.

Two weeks ago Jamie managed to find a suitable tutor for the boys a Mr MacDonnell he is a very nice man but very stern although I suppose you had to be to handle two young boys who were more used to being out and about most of the day and not shut up into a schoolroom. That being said since Harry was pretty much used to school he settled into his lessons rather seemlessly and though Fergus had never had a formal education he was a very bright boy and seemed to catch on to things very quickly plus Harry was always eager to help him when he needed him to.

"Well speaking of work I should get to my surgery and do some," I announced while getting up from my chair to give Jamie a brief kiss and then went over to Harry and Fergus to also give them both a quick kiss on the top of their heads on my way out of the room "I'll see you all tonight."

* * *

Later that night I was in our bedroom brushing out my hair before going to bed when Jamie walked in and took off his jacket. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back through my reflection in the mirror, he made his way towards me and then leaned down and gave me a small kiss on the back of my neck so I put the brush down to give him my full attention as he made his way up and down my neck. He surprised me though when he quietly asked "Do ye want to tell me the real reason ye don't want to Leoch for when Laoghaire has the baby."

I then half smiled and told him "It's not that I don't want to, it's that I'm not sure I'll be able to travel by the time Chris and Laoghaire have their baby."

"What do ye mean?" Jamie asked suddenly concerned.

I got up to fully turn to him now then took his hand and gently placed it on my stomach, realisation quickly dawned on his face "You're sure?" Jamie asked

"I'm very sure." I answered and Jamie then got the biggest smile on his face and before I knew it he was kissing me and had his arms wrapped around me.

When we finally pulled back for air I let out light laugh and asked "So I take it you're happy?."

"Happy?" He asked back surprised that I would even ask that "God Sassenach, I couldn't be prouder."

We kissed again and then I started to undo the buttons on his waistcoat but he really surprised me when took my hands in his stopping me and hesitantly asked "Are ye sure it's alright I didna want ta hurt it?"

I was so touched by his concern that I gave him a another quick kiss and answered "Yes I'm sure, the baby will be fine," He immediately brightened at this information and let me continue my undressing him while I said "Unless you're saying you no longer want me now I'm going to get all fat and pregnant."

Jamie face then made a face of mock horror and said "Oh, I could never not want ye." Then reached round to cup my bottom resulting in me letting out a faint 'ah'.

* * *

Much later as we were tugged up in bed Jamie shifted downward until he was face to face with my belly and give it a light kiss making me smile and said to new occupant inside "Ye may not understand me yet but I'll tell ye that ye Da already loves you vera much."

* * *

 _Endnotes:_ _I think I'm going to just do the epilogue after the next chapter since I'm running out of ideas and everyone seems very settled into their 'happily ever after' plus I already have an idea for my next story but I want to finish this one first._


	25. Chapter 25: Faith

Chapter 25: Faith

Claire POV

Jamie wasn't lying the night I told him I was pregnant that 'he couldn't be prouder' in fact he hadn't wasted any time the next morning to tell the rest of Lallybroch the wonderful news. In fact by the end of the day I'm sure all of our tenants knew about the baby from all the congratulations I got, while I was making my house calls, almost as soon as I got there.

It was when I was about seven months along that I received another letter from Chris giving us the happy news that he was now a father and Laoghaire had given birth to a healthy baby girl now named Marsali Claire Laoghaire Balfe he was also planning coming here to Lallybroch for a visit once baby Marsali was old enough to travel, for by then mine and Jamie's baby would be due to arrive around that time too so it would be great for us all me together as a family. Speaking of my baby, now I was over eight months and I had eyes on me constantly for throughout my pregnancy as I got bigger Jamie had gotten increasingly protective which I admit I found it sweet at first now I just found it irritating. For when Jamie wasn't around Jenny was under strict instructions to keep watch over me when I was in the house or it was Murtagh shadowing me when I was out for a walk and gathering a few herbs I might need which was hardly necessary since Jamie had actually forbade me from making house calls now so I never went very far from the house.

It was mid-afternoon and I was in my surgery with Fergus and Harry looking after me as they had a day off from their studies which was a welcome change for all three of us. Harry was interested in all the herbs I was putting together and was eager to lend a hand but when looked over at poor Fergus he seemed a little bored just watching us work on my medicines so I told him "You know Fergus if you want go do something else it's alright, me and Harry will be fine on our own for a while."

Fergus seemed a little affronted at this suggestion and replied almost immediately sounding rather stern, or as stern as a small nine-year-old boy could manage, "No Milady, Milord entrusted both me and Harry with your safety so here I will stay."

I struggled to stifle my smile so not to wound his deep pride in being given this responsibility, so I ducked my head down to hide my face and gave Fergus a quick nod in return. Luckily distraction came in the form of the small occupant in my belly giving me a swift kick making me smile again and quickly put my hand on top of my belly in an attempt to get the baby to settle down. Harry looked up at me then and suddenly asked "Ma, are you alright?"

I put my arm around him touched by his concern and answered "Yes, honey I'm fine it's just your new brother or sister's kicking me."

Harry's face then quickly turned from concern to excitement and just as quickly put his hand where mine was eager to feel the new baby moving I looked over to see Fergus inching towards us so I called him over and put his hand in the same place as Harry's and the baby obliged them by starting to kick again making them laugh and smile.

It was then I became aware of another presence in the room and looked up to see Jamie watching us looking almost ridiculously happy so I made sure to speak first sounding a little accusing "What are you looking at?"

Jamie laughed at that and answered me sounding just as happy as he looked "My family."

He then came over to me and kissed me making the boys laugh at us then said to all of us "Well come on ye lot we'd better get back to the house or we'll be late for dinner and Jenny will have all our asses skelped."

We all laughed and after we cleared everything away we started making our way back to the house it was then that I started to feel a small back ache that seemed to keep coming and going I quickly started getting a strong suspicion of what that meant but I didn't want to make Jamie or the boys panic. The boys of course ran ahead as soon as they saw the house fully come into view and because I couldn't move that fast anymore it just left me and Jamie to enjoy the rest of the walk together. We were almost home when I suddenly stopped and felt a slight popping sensation and a gush of water fall down my legs I looked over at Jamie who stopped when I did and was now in slight shock before stuttering out "Was..um...was that?"

"Ah-huh, I'm having a baby." I answered nodding.

I didn't have time to think about anything else before Jamie picked me up into his arms and practically ran into the house and nearly ran us into poor Ian who was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs while I could hear the boys in the living room. Jamie then settled me more firmly into his arms and Ian asked "What is going on?"

Jamie who had started to make his way upstairs to answered quickly with "Claire's having the baby, please go tell Jenny."

Jenny made it upstairs just after Jamie managed to get me into a clean nightgown and in bed and settled himself next to me by the bed. Jenny then told us she'd sent Fergus to fetch the midwife and that they'd be here soon and Ian and Mrs Crook already agreed to look after the children while we dealt with this one. When the midwife finally arrived Jenny turned to her brother and told him "You can go now Jamie we'll take good care of yer wife, I promise."

Jamie then nodded reluctantly and started to get up I looked up at him to see how scared he was and told him "Jenny's right and I promise you now that I'll be fine."

Jamie then gave me a brief smile in return and kissed the top of my head and then seemed to breathe in my scent before fully standing up and slowly making his way out the room but took a long look back at me before going through the door to join Ian downstairs.

* * *

Jamie POV

Hours and hours had passed Mrs Crook had gone upstairs almost as soon as I came into the living room seeing as Maggie and young Jamie had been put to bed early and Ian and I could look after Fergus and Harry while Mrs Crook would be able to help look after my wife. The last few months had me worried sick about Claire thinking about everything that could go wrong with this pregnancy and the birth, after all I had lost my own mother that way I couldn't stand losing Claire the same way too, knowing that it was my fault and I certainly didn't want Harry suffer the same loss that I had. It was then we heard Claire give out loud scream, louder than the other ones and Harry asked sounding about as scared as I felt "Is Ma going to be alright?"

I sat down in one of the armchairs and called over to me to hold him on my lap and told him trying to reassure both of us "I'm sure yer Ma will be fine."

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"I have Faith." I answered with all the certainty I could muster.

I then looked over to Fergus who looked just as worried as Harry was I gave him half a smile and beckoned him over to us to sit on one of the arms of the chair we were sitting on. It felt comforting to have both of them around me while we waited for news from upstairs. Ian had offered to get me a dram whisky which I gladly accepted hoping it would calm my nerves he even suggested a chess game later in an attempt to distract me I suppose but I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate and told him so adding in "Although I suppose that's yer plan since it will be yer only chance to win a game against me."

Which made all of us laugh, it was then that Jenny came into the room Fergus hopped off his place on the chair arm and I gave Harry a small pat on the leg then lifted him off my lap and stood up and went towards Jenny and asked "Well?"

"Jamie, ye have a daughter." Jenny announced sounding quite overcome with emotion.

I felt the first welcome wave of relief before a small swell of worry seeped back into me and I quickly asked "And Claire?"

"She's just fine, tired but very well," Jenny reassured me "Ye can go up now and see her if ye like."

I already started heading out of the room before Jenny had even finished her sentence I quickly made it upstairs and slowly came into the bedroom to see Claire on the bed smiling while holding a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a warm blanket. She looked up after hearing the door open and her smile seemed to grow larger when she saw it was me and called me over to her in a low voice "Come my love, there's someone here who would love to meet you."

I quickly made my way over to them and sat next to her on the bed, I could now see the tiredness shown on Claire's face but to me at this moment I don't think she'd ever looked lovelier, she then gently pulled down the blanket slightly around the baby's head so I could really see her. I felt so happy that I thought I might burst at seeing my newborn daughter's face.

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother." I almost breathed out.

"I know," she agreed sounding as tired as she looked but happy and then asked "What do you think we should call her?"

I thought for a moment before an idea came to me "Faith, Faith Claire Fraser."


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _Fifteen years later..._

Harry POV

It was one of those rare sunny days in Scotland which left me strangely disappointed I mean I had spent so much time away between the Université and then medical school missing everything about home including the usual rainy weather and it decided to act out of the ordinary today. Although on the plus side it meant we'd actually get home sooner than I thought.

I will admit it was fun at first to be spending so much alone time with my older brother Fergus who moved to France last year to work with Cousin Jared in his wine business and was already doing really well for himself but I missed home and my family. I especially missed my mother during medical school, she was right, most so called 'real doctors' are idiots but I managed to get through it and get my medical degree and it would be helpful to know what other doctors were practicing.

"Well hurry up, Laddie, or has all that rubbish those frog-eaters been feeding ye made ye slow?!" Murtagh called from ahead of me, he'd kindly volunteered to meet me at the port and take me home and grumbling about it the whole time since he saw me. He'd hardly changed since I left apart from alot more grey hairs and now tended to move a little stiffly because of his rheumatism but he was still as tough as he'd always been.

Then I saw it, Lallybroch it had hardly changed throughout the years unlike the other highland properties which had suffered because of the rising. I felt a large pinch of sadness about the uprising, I didn't know much about what was going on at the time until it was over but Da told me more fully when I was older what had happened. That there was a jacobite rebellion with most of the clans trying to restore King James Stuart to the throne but they lost to the english army and then when they won, the english wiped out most of the highland culture out of revenge. Luckily for us since Da held no real loyalty toward King James or Bonnie Prince Charlie, so he had no real interest about involving himself and our family in the rebellion, so we were pretty much left untouched by the english and Uncle Chris while he sympathised with his wife, Auntie Laoghaire's family about the rising he still had enough englishness in him to not want to officially fight against his home country's army. So he moved his family here to their own house on the Lallybroch estate, just before my cousin Joannie was born, which became useful for Ma and Da in having a good lawyer around to keep the english from unjustly trying to take away the estate from us. Uncle Chris and Auntie Laoghaire later had another daughter, Glenna named after Mrs Fitz and finally a son, Caleb.

We were just approaching the outside courtyard when as expected the dogs started barking but I eagerly jumped down off my horse to give the dogs some attention to calm them down but as always they did their job and alerted everyone to the new presence here because then I saw the small girl with the mass to brown curls that was my fifteen-year-old sister Faith in the doorway of the main house. She looked so much like Ma except she had Da's bright blue eyes and she was always the quiet one in the family but also had a very kind and loving nature, she then called to the inside the house "Everyone!, Harry's home!, Harry's home!."

Then she ran towards me and I pulled her into rib-cracking hug before we were joined by my other, slightly younger, sister Brianna who had just turned thirteen, but already so tall for her age, and looked so much like Da with her red hair and Fraser blue eyes, Auntie Jenny and Murtagh always said she looked so much like Grandma Ellen, she was also our resident 'wild girl' having inherited both Da's stubbornness and Ma's blunt nature.

Speak of the devil I saw Auntie Jenny with Uncle Ian now standing by the doorway of the house with most of my cousins who also started gathering around me to welcome me home. It was one of the strangest experiences, staying with Jared, was how quiet and empty his house was in Paris while here at Lallybroch it had always been filled with noise, laughter and family.

I then saw my two younger brothers who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, Willie who was now nine, and Alexander, or Sawny as we all called him, who is seven. The two them were little devils the pair of them but sweet they often reminded me of myself and Fergus when we were young. Murtagh then escaped from the crowd of Frasers and Murrays that was forming around me with the excuse of taking our horses back into the stable and I was now feeling a little smothered with all these family members and their questions so I asked that we move into the living room so we could all sit and talk while Faith went to tell Ma and Da I was home. It didn't take long for her to come back with both of them and Ma also carrying baby Julia on her hip, although now she was almost four so she wasn't really a baby anymore but she was still the youngest.

Ma quickly put Julie down then came over to me to give me another hug and seemed to hold me as long as she could before Da approached us. She let me go so Da could hug me now, while giving me some good-natured pounding on the back which I returned he pulled back then and offered to get me a drink which I gladly accepted. We all then settled by the fire while I started telling them all about my time in France until Faith asked after Fergus, the two of them had always been so close even when she was a baby, Fergus always loved fussing over her, I remember I'd get quite jealous at my new sister for stealing my older brother away from me.

"He's very well and he promised that he'll come home for yuletide this year, he misses all of you." I told all of them

"That'll be wonderful, for us all to be together." Ma said, happy at this news now sitting with Da on the sofa.

I smiled at her in answer then Bree started telling me of all the things I missed while I was away, while she was talking though I took a moment to look back over at Ma and Da. They were just huddled next to each other on the sofa with Da having his arm around her then give her a small kiss on the top of her head while listening to Bree's stories. I never got tired to seeing the two of them together it was like it was meant to be.

* * *

 _Endnotes:_ _Well I did it I finished it I know I got this last one out really quickly but I wanted have this story done before season 2 started so I hope you all enjoyed this story and hope to hear from all of you when I start my next one._


End file.
